


The Fates are Woven

by Xx_Becca_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Will Be Boys, Family Drama, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: The Fates changed Harry's life. Some would say for the better, some for the worst. His life was woven with Dean and Sam Winchester. It would be years later when they would meet and under very dark circumstances. How does fate play out for all sides involved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a dream about this. It's odd that I would dream about this now that I think about it. As crazy as I know this is just bear with me. Warning about suicidal thoughts/possible actions.

“Hello my little love.” A woman said to Harry in his dream. She had been coming to him recently. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sometimes she talked about her sisters and sometimes she just talked about life. 

“What's your name?” Harry asked her after the third evening of dreaming of her. She grinned at him.

“My father and sisters call me Clothos but you may call me Chloe.” 

Harry was only six the first time he dreamed of her. The nights she took him into her spinning world he felt safe, calm and untouchable. 

“I should spin a world of trouble for that terrible human family of yours my little love.” Clothos said. Harry had been crying into her shoulder until he fell asleep. 

“But don't fret now. I will see to it that you'll be taken care of my darling.” 

Atropos interrupted with a snort. Clothos glared at her. “What do you have planned sister?” atropos had the nerve to look innocent. 

Atropos was known for being spiteful and killing people to fit her selfish lifestyle. She could have any mortal she wanted, have her pick of any god but yet she chooses to toy with the only mortal Clothos has ever connected with.

Clothos stares down at the small child knowing there is only one outcome she can do. From that moment she doesn't visit Harry in his dreams any longer. 

But that doesn't stop atropos from interfering in Harry's life. Clothos watched helplessly as her sister cut the string to Sirius Black’s life. She knew Harry would hurt. Sirius was such a vibrant part of his life. Such a small piece of what he had left of his parents was now gone. Clothos had a feeling that Atropos wasn't finished.

When Clothos weaved Harry's life no matter how sad it had become he always remained loving and happy. She doesn't remember why she picked him out of all of the other mortals but he has been her favorite life to spin. Through his sadness and pain, his grief and sorrow Harry is a constant tenacious force. She is reminded of Zeus in that regard. Her father. 

Clothos felt that perhaps Harry was a lot like her child. She was always watching him or lurking in the shadows in human form. She was never allowed to mother any of her own. Maybe that's why Atropos is so angry and hateful towards the mortals. 

The war came. Clothos knew it would. She spun the world and wove it carefully. Unfortunately not every tale is a happy one. She was sad to see Harry's thread beginning to unravel.

Harry was in the forbidden forest. It was the end. Clothos knew this was going to be it. She begged her sister. She prayed to her father but it fell on deaf ears. The war took too much from Harry. “My poor sweet little darling.” She cooed sadly from where she watched him. She knew Harry was on the edge ready to take his own life. 

Harry heard a sound. There was crying. Harry moved towards the noise. His hands were sweaty and fumbling. He almost tripped on a log but he continued to head towards the crying. There in the middle of the clearing was a basket. Wrapped tightly in the basket were twin babies. They continued to cry until Harry picked them up. 

Clothos looked around for Lachesis. She would be the one responsible for this. The last thing Harry needed is random children to look after. Then she realized that Harry was singing to them. The babies were quiet in his embrace. 

Clothos looked at her loom and saw that Harry's thread was stronger than ever only now it was woven with those two babies and another. She wondered what the future would hold for him now. Clothos of course wove it but with Harry she never took a peek at the future. His life has been too sad up to this point and as much as she loves him she will hold out hold that the future is a much better place for him. She would be sure of it. If only everyone else would see to it as well. She would track down Lachesis and find out why she did what she did and maybe find out some answers.

\----------

13 years later.

“Samantha get out of bed before I hex you out of bed.” Harry called from the shower. Sam rolled over and saw that her brother was sitting at the small table with his head in a book. He was reading something about demons and exorcisms. 

“You know it makes dad nervous when you read that right.” Sam glared at him. 

“They might blow us off again. I need to be able to help. Don't you want to help?” Jamie asked. Sam sighed and rolled back over covering her head. She felt suffocated. The past two months they have been trying to find the Winchesters. The men who are apparently partially her and her brother’s fathers. She clenched her fist at that thought. They were never in her or his lives. They don't give a damn.

Sam fell back asleep. Harry finished in the shower and found Jamie nose deep in an exorcism book. He smiled at his boy. His doe eyes adoring as Harry walked over and kissed him on the top of the head.

“Dad, what do you think they will think?” Jamie asked. Harry sat in the chair next to Jamie to put on his boots.  
“I'm not sure. I hope they will be able to help us.” Harry said. James nodded. He knew Jamie asked what they would think about him and his sister but honestly Harry didn’t want to think about that. Frankly he had no idea what they would think. He prayed they would be opened minded about it.  
“I hope they will. I’ve been doing a lot of research and I think if they don’t help us that I can do the exorcism to help. You know, if yellow eyes follows through and actually does what he says.” James tried to sound strong but Harry could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“Let’s focus on one thing at a time ok?” Harry asked. He took a deep breath. He was extremely nervous about meeting the men who fathered his children. Then he looked over to see his daughter had dozed off again and he grabbed one of his son’s books. “Mind if I?” He asked Jamie. Jamie smiled because he knew what his dad had planned. He slammed the book on her butt which caused her to jump out of bed and head towards the bathroom. 

“Fine dad. I’m up.” She yelled. Jamie and Harry both giggled and collapsed on the bed.  
“I love you dad.” Jamie said. Harry kissed his son’s forehead.  
“I love you too. Hey don’t worry. Everything happens for a reason.” 

\------------------------------------------------

“You kids going to visit the circus while you’re in town?” The waitress asked Sam and Jamie. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the two men sitting at the booth three tables in front of them. 

“Not at this time. Can we get a stack of pancakes to go around.” Sam said. She was always the more outgoing one of the two. Jamie was shy and quiet. Sam was never afraid to speak her mind. 

“Maybe you should. It's supposed to be a lot of fun.” The waitress said. Harry turned his attention to her and thanked her. 

The waitress left her number on the receipt with a smile. Which made Sam roll her eyes and crumble to receipt up. Harry simply shook his head. 

“All she wants is to be a mother to two motherless children.” Sam said.  
“How do you know?” Jamie asked.  
“Dammit Samantha. You said you would stop.” Harry glared. “I will bind your magic if you do it again.” He hissed at her. Samantha is a natural legilimens. She would often come to Harry in the morning wondering why Harry dreamed about such a horrible man. It wasn’t until he worked on occlumens that he realized what she could do. Once he was able to shield his mind from hers he was able to sleep better. He no longer dreamed.

“You also said you would take us to meet them.” Sam’s voice grew louder.  
“Calm down. I’m working up to it.” Harry said.  
“I know.” Sam said shaking her head. “But if you wait until your ready they will be gone.”

Harry could see the sadness reflected in his daughter’s eyes. He knew Jamie was ready too. Harry stood up. “Wish me luck.”

Sam and Jamie both sat together on the same side of the booth to watch their dad. Sam took Jamie’s hand in hers. This was a big moment for them. “Are you nervous?” Sam asked. 

“Scared to death. What if they don’t like me?”  
Sam raised an eyebrow at her brother. “Then I guess you’re just stuck with me.”  
“I think that would be ok.” Jamie smiled at his sister.

Harry walked over to the table with the two men. He knew who they were. He and the kids had researched them in detail once Chloe told Harry about them. Then to make absolutely sure he went to a doctor and had a DNA test done to be sure that he was the father and that Chloe wasn’t lying. She may be a goddess but she disappears out of Harry’s life for long periods of time. He has their birth certificates to prove that he is the “Mother.” He can also take the potion to be the part of a woman though he would rather not..

Harry was looking down at two young men. He wanted to curse Aunt Chloe. These men would never believe they actually fathered children. Everything about this was stupid. Then he looked back at the table with his own children. Mirror images of the two men sitting in front of him right now. He needed to do this for them. The kids would need them if Yellow eyes got his way. 

The men were wearing red uniform jackets that advertised Cooper’s Carnival. They were both eating a stack of pancakes. 

“I’d like to pay for your breakfast.” Harry says. Geez that came out creepy.  
“Um...that’s ok.” Dean says and goes back to eating. His mouth full.  
Sam studies that man before him. “Can we help you?” He asks. Thank god.  
“Actually I came over here not to look like a creep but because I need to talk to you both but this really isn’t the best place. You see I’ve tried to set this meeting up before and usually you blow me off before I can even explain myself so I thought if I came in person it would be better.” Harry was now rambling. He could imagine Samantha rolling her eyes.

“Wait, you're the british guy that has been stalking us?” Dean asked. He wipes his mouth. “Whatever it is, we don’t want none. How hard is that to get through your skull?” Dean yells. No surprise where Samantha got her anger from. 

“I didn’t want to start trouble. I’m sorry to bother you. Good day.” Harry took off back towards the kids. He was trembling and on the verge of tears. Jamie grabbed his dad and hugged him.  
“Let’s go.” Harry mumbled. 

“Why would that guy follow us? He obviously needed help with something. You ran him off. You don’t always have to an asshole Dean.” Sam said. He was now standing in front of the Impala waiting for Dean. 

“He thinks you’re pretty.” Dean said with a laugh. Sam scoffed.  
“Did you see his face though? He was pretty upset.” Sam argued. 

They got in the car to drive off but the car didn’t start. 

“What the hell? Baby, don’t do this to me.” He got out and walked around to hood to open it. 

“It won’t start until you listen to what to my dad has to say.” Samantha said. She was very upset and her hands were balled into fists. 

“Your dad huh? What does that make you princess?” Dean asked. “You’re dead for hurting Baby.” Dean had his pistol out pointing it at her.

Sam walked around to where Dean was standing. “I think maybe we should listen to him.” Sam said. 

“I’m not listening to anyone who messes with Baby.” Dean whined.  
Harry and Jamie finished buying groceries at the mini mart next to the diner. When they walked out Harry almost had a fit when he saw a gun pointed at Samantha. 

“If you only knew. But no, you wouldn’t let me explain.” Harry stood in front of Samantha.  
“Whatever you did Sam, undo it.” Harry demanded. “And just for that I’m binding your magic.” He said. Samantha wanted to argue but Harry’s tone brooked no arguments. 

“What are you?” Dean asked. Harry let out deep sigh. “You go and make sure your sister doesn’t get herself into more trouble.” Harry told Jamie. 

“I’m a wizard.” Harry said. Dean pointed the gun at him. “Sure, kill me. It wouldn’t be the worst thing. But then you’ll have to kill all the other wizards and witches in the world and trust me there are plenty.” Harry said. Dean and Sam both looked at each other. 

“There is a demon named Yellow eyes. He has plans for me. Something about being Lucifer’s right hand. I’m not sure what that means but he will come back for me. I’m not sure when or how.” 

“What did you fuck up so much in your life that the master of the underworld wants you personally?” Dean asked. Harry scoffed. Harry realized that he couldn’t do it right now. He knew the kids would be sad but it didn’t matter. He cast obliviate on both Sam and Dean and told them they had breakfast and nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

Harry climbed into the car. Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala. Their car started and they drove away. Harry turned to disappointed faces for the fifth time. “I’m sorry.” Jamie hugged him. Samantha refused to look at him. He pulled her in for a hug anyways. “Maybe next time.” Harry said. He was starting to sound like a broken record. Only this time they got further than they ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has more like this go round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during season two episode 9 Croatoan.

“Dammit.” Harry was pissed. The car quit working They were someplace in Oregon. Harry had a lead on Yellow eyes. He wanted to end the bastard himself. He had no idea how to do it but frankly he thought maybe an Avada between the eyes might work. “Come on kids. We can get a hotel for the night. I’ll see if they have a mechanic.” Harry said. Sam helped Jamie with their bags. They traveled light. Each one had a backpack and a small roller suitcase. “If this place has bugs dad, can we stay somewhere else?” Jamie asked. 

Sam snorted. “Do you see a lot of options?” The town was tiny. Sam could see a small clinic across the road. There was also a gas station and houses littered the street. The odd thing was there were not many people. She didn’t like the feeling in her stomach.

“Dad.” She pulled on his shirt. He was wearing a blue and black flannel and a black t-shirt underneath. Sam usually gave him a hard time about fitting in with the locals. He did it in spades except for the voice. Jamie was wearing a t-shirt that said something about pizza and she wore a plain white t-shirt. No sense in getting dressed up. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a ball cap. She didn’t even watch baseball. But she liked that the cap covered her eyes. It always made it harder to look other people in the eyes. That made it harder to hear their thoughts. Her dad thinks she does it on purpose but it’s as easy as breathing. 

“No one is coming to help us.” Harry said. They waited for 10 minutes before they heard a familiar sound. “I know that car anywhere.” Jamie said. Sam rolled her eyes. She would gladly live without ever hearing that sound ever again. Her dad pointed a gun at her. She turned away from her daddy before he could see her eyes water. Why did everything have to be so screwed up? She huffed out an annoyance. 

“Lets go and see if we can find any help.” Harry put his stuff down figuring it would be ok. The kids did the same and followed him. They went to the police station, it was empty. Then the went to gas station, empty too. They happened to be outside looking for where to check next when they were approached. 

“Are you one of them?” Dean yelled. He was pointing a gun at them. Samantha wanted to give him the finger. It’s not the first time this has happened. “One of what?” Harry pushed both of his kids behind him. “Put the damn gun down Dean.” Sam ran up to Dean and forced the gun down. 

“You can never be too cautious.” Dean said.  
“I think the fact that he is protecting his kids is proof enough.” Sam said. Dean made a sound in his throat that Samantha was sure it was a growl. “We have shelter in the clinic. You are more than welcome to join us.” Harry nodded.  
“Thank you. We checked a few places, they were all empty.”  
“We did too. We found people. They were like possessed or something.” Sam said. Samantha and Jamie shared a look. They deal with this on a daily basis can’t they tell? 

Dr. Lee was nice enough to let them in and sit the lounge. Harry and the kids sat at a table. Sam sat alone at another table. “They keep staring at us.” Dean whispered to Sam.  
“You’re weird looking.” Sam said matter-of-fact. Dean gave him an exasperated look. Sam shrugged his shoulders like he couldn’t help what comes out of his mouth. 

“Dean thinks we are the bad guys but he can’t prove it.” Samantha said with a snort. She was used to this from Dean. Her leg was shaking. It was part of a nervous tick she developed. Harry wanted to yell at her to get out of his head but that would be suspicious. Instead he asked about Sam. “He is worried. Dean is on edge. Sam had a nightmare last night that Dean killed someone.” Samantha’s eyes widened. “That can’t happen dad.” Jamie said grabbing his dad’s hand. Harry let out a sigh. He reached out and took Samantha’s with his free hand. “Show me.” Samantha showed Harry what was in Sam’s mind.

Harry walked up to the vending machine and got the kids each a candy bar. “What were you and your kids doing in a town like this?” Dean asked. He was leaning against the soda machine. Harry tried for his best fake smile. “We were passing through. Our damn car died on the way.” Dean was contemplating the man. “Strangest thing.” Dean added. Like he wasn’t believing the story at all. 

“You and your brother seem close?” Harry said. Dean looked at Sam and then back at Harry and he smirked. “How do you know he is my brother?” Dean grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and slammed him face first into the table. Harry cursed. “What the hell?” Sam stood up on the defensive. 

Samantha and Jamie ran to their dad’s side. He slid off the table. His nose was bloody now. “You’re a real peach.” Samantha yelled at a Dean. But the way she yelled it, it sounded more like douche bag. She helped her dad up into the chair. So much for her white t-shirt. She now had blood particles all over the front. Sam handed Harry a few paper towels he retrieved from the bathroom. “This was all I could find. I’m so sorry about my brother. He can be an asshole. There’s not many of us unaffected here we should stick together.”

“I don’t trust him.” Samantha said throwing her head over to Dean who was acting like a petulant child. “Yeah well I don’t trust you or your dad princess.” Dean pointed at them. Samantha shrugged. Jamie and Sam both shared looks like their siblings were children. Harry would wait for Jamie to heal his nose. He was a much more proficient healer than Harry was. 

It was an hour later when Sam and Dean returned from wherever they went. Though Harry had a feeling they would return. He felt the magic in this place. It was tainted. It was sick. There was a hold on it and Harry had a feeling there was a reason that him and the kids were here.

“There was a blockade. They wouldn’t let us leave.” Dean said. He wasn’t really talking to anyone in particular. Samantha was still annoyed with him that of which he couldn’t blame her. Harry really wanted to give him a bloody nose but he wanted to show his kids that fighting wasn’t the answer to everything. 

Suddenly everything in the room changes. A local man brings another man into the room that sets Sam and Dean on edge. Samantha saw into Sam’s memories and now she and her dad are on edge too. Jamie realized what was happening. “Is that him?” Harry simply nodded. 

Harry didn't expect Dean to immediately jump to action trapping himself and the man he is supposed to kill in a room alone. Harry stands with Sam at the door. “Is he always so compulsive?” Harry asked. Sam looked at Harry and reluctantly nodded and then banged on the door some begging Dean to come out.

Surprisingly to everyone especially Sam and the kids, Dean emerged. The man came out without a scratch too. “Told you, you worry too much Sammy.” Dean patty his brother. He noticed that Harry had been standing with Sam during the ordeal.

“You guys friends now?” Dean asked. Harry shook off the look that Dean gave him but that didn’t stop the worried feeling. Something was going to happen and he felt as if there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. 

Dean and Sam are preparing bottles of explosives. Jamie walks over. “If you run out of gas you can use rubbing alcohol.” Jamie said. Dean looked the kid over. Instead of being a smartass he thanked him. Sam watched the two of them. “That was one of the first things my dad taught us.” Dean told Jamie. The boy looked at Dean. 

“I’m sure that he wanted to make sure that you were both armed with the knowledge to make sure that you could save yourselves whenever you needed it.” Jamie said. Samantha snorted. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam smiled. “I think you’re probably right kid.” Dean patted Jamie on the shoulder and went back to preparing the bombs. Jamie walked over to Harry who watched the whole interaction. Samantha decided to sulk. 

Harry goes back to get alcohol to fill the cocktails and finds Sam there to help him. “I feel like I’ve seen you before. It’s like deja vu only stronger.” Sam was saying. Harry was nodding hopeful. He wanted Sam to figure it out. If anyone could figure it out if would be Sam. 

The door shut them into the room they were in and a woman, Pam attacked Sam. Harry used a shield spell but it was too late. He hasn’t had to use defensive spells in forever. Pam was able to hurt Sam with a scalpel and slice open his chest. Harry hit her with an Avada but it’s too late. 

Dean and Sam are being talked to by the doctor. Harry is trying to calm is his children down. “Daddy what is going to happen?” Jamie is on the verge of tears. Samantha is refusing to look at anyone. She does that when she doesn’t want to let any of the noise in. She doesn’t want to hear their thoughts. Right now she really doesn’t want to hear her dad’s thoughts. 

“I don’t know. I promise that I’ll do everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to Sam.” Harry whispered to the two of them. Dean happened to look over that moment to see Harry comforting his children. He wanted to punch Harry again. He doesn’t trust anyone and he isn’t sure that Harry and that Pam lady aren’t working together. Sam saw a green light fly from Harry’s fingers. He knows that Harry tried to protect him. Something about Harry is different than these other people but he can’t put his finger on it. 

One of the men in the room went for one of the guns on the table and pointed it at Sam. “We have to take care of him.” Samantha was the first one out of her seat. But Dean beat her to it.  
“Do it and you’ll be dead before your ass hits the floor.” Dean pointed the gun at the man. Samantha sat back down with Harry. Sam was watching them now. 

“You should give me the gun Dean and leave. I can take of it.” Sam said. Harry and his two kids looked on sorrowfully. Sam didn’t know them but he felt bad about not knowing them. He wondered why he didn’t. He felt as if the name was on the tip of his tongue and being in the man’s presence had happened before. 

“I think you should go with them.” Sam said. A group of the survivors were getting ready to leave. Dean shook his head. “Nope. You’re stuck with me.”  
Sam and Dead overheard a loud argument. “They are right here. Why do we have to run again? What if something happens?” Samantha was moving her eyes to look towards Sam trying not to seem obvious but failing. “I’m not going anywhere.” Samantha crossed her arms. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to thank Dean for giving him a hard ass daughter who really only thought of herself in times like this and damn the consequences.  
“I’m with Sammy Dad.” Jamie said. Harry nodded. He happened to look up from the floor and find both Winchesters staring at him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

When Harry caught them looking they both quickly turned away. He shook his head. “I think we are staying with you.” Harry said finally when he walked over to them. “Why?” Dean asked. He didn’t mean to come across like an asshole but he did. 

“Because, we only just met you guys and we would rather stay here with you.” Harry sounded foolish. Dean nodded. “Fine just make sure the kids stay away from the windows. I don’t want them to accidentally get hurt.” Hearing Dean care made Harry’s throat close up. He didn’t know he was talking about his own children but it was the thought that counted. The children were more than capable to protecting themselves but Harry knew they wouldn’t mind being protected by their dads once in a while.

Sam was sitting at a table looking out the window when Samantha approached him. “My dad is always the most optimistic person on the surface but I know deep down he is scared.” She didn’t why she was admitting that to him. To someone that she doesn’t know, to someone that had only ever been a figment of her imagination. 

“I know someone like that.” Sam looked over and found Dean moving back and forth between the bombs and the door making sure that everything was in place. “It’s defense mechanism.” Samantha nodded. “He doesn’t think I know how scared he is sometimes but he is easier to read than most.” The look on her face reminded Sam of someone.  
“You are really close you know, really close to figuring it out but I’m almost afraid that if you do we will leave again.” 

There was a banging on the door outside that brought everyone out of their thoughts. Samantha jumped. Dean jumped too. “I think everyone needs to get a nice 8 hour nap after this.” Dean huffed. He looked out the door then opened it. Dr. Lee and the people who left were back. 

“Everyone disappeared.” She was in disbelief. Dr. Lee checked Sam over and found that he wasn’t infected like everyone else was that had caused them to go crazy. “Are you sure?” Dean asked. Samantha was equally curious. Jamie was trying to crowd in against his sister. Harry was praying to whatever god existed that it be true. 

“He is fine. Clear of all infection.” Dr. Lee said with a smile. 

\---------------------------------------

Outside of the clinic Harry’s car started. He had a feeling that it was some other power at work that forced him there. Sam and Dean were clearly arguing over something when Sam walked away from Dean annoyed. Harry and the kids were putting their stuff in the trunk when Sam walked over to them. “I was...We we wondering if you would join us for dinner? Or breakfast. Brunch?” Sam asked. The kids laughed making Sam laugh. 

“Alright. We will follow you.” Harry said smiling at the tall man. Once the kids climbed into the car they yelled happily. It was a long shot but finally, finally they got to spend time with their dads and now they would get to spend more time with them. Harry thought that nothing could wipe that grin off his face when he they pulled away from that small town. 

Sam joined Dean in the Impala. “You still think something is fishy?” Sam asked. He couldn’t shake how much Samantha acted like Dean. It was uncanny. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that he had met them before. What did Samantha mean when she said that he was close to figuring it out? She was confusing. That boy reminded him of someone too but he didn’t get to interact with him as much. And Harry with those beautiful piercing green eyes. Nothing about this situation made sense but that man and those kids made his heart beat faster. He tried not to look over at Dean because he was afraid that his face gave away his emotions and his secrets. Sam was not the same person that left to go to college a few years ago. 

Dean was trying to clear his head. His brother was going to be ok. He would thank whatever deity he had to for that. That man and his two kids made him give pause and he didn’t like that. He wanted to just drive and do the hunting thing and not have to worry about shit but the looks those kids were giving and the sweet smile and green eyes on their dad’s face, it was hard to turn away. Thankfully he has Sam around to keep him from making stupid decisions like, turning away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and the Potters have lunch? They make a day of it.

Harry, Samantha and Jamie sat in the car for a few minutes longer after pulling up to the Dennys. “What if they don’t like us?” Jamie asked. Harry turned to look at his son. He pulled the boy around the neck and hugged him. “It doesn’t matter. At least we can say we tried.” 

“But dad…” Jamie wanted to argue. Samantha was already climbing out of the car. She didn’t really like what if situations.   
“Listen to me, we can ask the big question of what if all day but we are making the steps that we need to, alright. If they chose to push you and Samantha away then it’s on them at this point.” Jamie reluctantly nodded. He climbed out of the car to join his sister. They were somewhere in in Oregon still but in a much more crowded city. 

Harry locked the car and they walked in to find the Winchester brothers at a table waiting for them. Samantha sat next to Dean, Jamie next to Sam and Harry was on the end with both of his children nearest him. “What are we having?” A waitress walked over ready to take their order. Samantha and Dean both wanted a stack of pancakes and never looked at the menu. Jamie on the other hand studied it. 

“We eat at Denny’s every other week.” Samantha snarked at him.   
“Unlike some people I’d rather the waitress not know my order by heart.” Jamie said looking over the top of the menu at his sister. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. She wasn’t wearing her ball cap this time. It was nice to see her laid back. “We have never been to this Denny’s.” Samantha hissed. Then she looked around to make sure. 

“You guys travel around a lot?” Dean asked. Sam finally decided on a egg sandwich with toast.  
“Why get toast? That comes on the egg sandwich.” Samantha commented. Dean snorted.   
“Don’t try to understand my brother’s logic. He never makes sense. And when he does it’s a miracle.” The waitress brought over their order of drinks. Harry went with french toast. Jamie went with it too.

“We like to travel.” Samantha said. Harry could hear the lie as soon as it left her lips. He wondered if Dean would catch on. “I personally hate traveling but we do it for my dad’s job.” Jamie said. Jamie was the liar of the two. “What job is that?”   
“I work in sales.” Dean was ready to ask sales of what when they were brought their food. There was zero small talk for Dean and Samantha when food was in front of them. Jamie would chat with his dad about things. 

“My teacher asked us to write an assignment on the fictional balance between vampires and werewolves.” Jamie said. He felt everyone at the table still. “You’re in school?” Sam asked because he was curious. People who traveled often usually didn’t get the luxury.   
“My dad homeschools us.” What he left out was that his dad asked him about the balance between real vampires and real werewolves.   
“But then that would make your teacher--your dad, and that’s not cool.” Dean said.   
“You have no idea.” Samantha added.   
“Do you have the same assignment?” Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Sam wanted to know. The brat loved everything about school. Although the assignment was on his favorite subjects. If his teacher had him write about those things, he probably would have gotten a better grade. Harry would have to clarify to his children that they couldn’t talk about this stuff to Sam and Dean that it might raise too many red flags. 

“Mine is on Wraiths and Wendigos.” Samantha said. Jamie glared at his sister. She was a much more honed physical fighter but he was much more apt at spell casting. Harry never had the intention of introducing them into the Hunting life but when they were being hunted by Yellow Eyes and when they spent years tracking Sam and Dean, Hell sort of followed and Harry had to make sure that his kids were protected. Harry has spent the last years training to be a better hunter. He has all but given up the magical side of things it’s hard to hide a spell being tossed around than sheath a knife in a boot. But he does use it for purposes of tracking, faster travel, if he needs an Avada once in a while. 

“Mind if I take a look? Do you have them with you?” Sam asked. He had finished his meal. Jamie pulled his backpack from next to his seat and pulled out his paper. “What about you, Samantha?”   
“I’m not as organized.” She also finished her pancakes. Sam began reading Jamie’s paper. Dean finished his meal and went to take a leak. Harry realized he was tired. It had been hours since he slept. His kids are good at getting a fourth and fifth wind but Harry doesn’t sleep well at all when he does sleep. Now he was starting to feel it.

Samantha grabbed the keys and went to fish out her backpack. In a loving doting home having a father who checks your homework is just one more piece of the puzzle that is missing for his children but right now they have it and he wasn’t going to rush them no matter how tired he felt. 

“This part here, the part about vampires being able to feast on other than human blood is a myth.” Sam said. “Hypothetically of course.” Sam added. He winked at Jamie who laughed. “Of course.” Harry wanted to explain to Sam that he was wrong, they have met a coven of vampires who lived off of animal blood.

“And here, you have werewolves that live alone. They live in packs.” Sam continued.   
“Not true of all werewolves. There are some that are shunned from their packs or some that are for whatever reason don’t like pack life.” Harry spoke up. Sam searched the man’s face. Harry wasn’t lying about that. He knew a werewolf. Remus Lupin. He wouldn’t let anyone spread false truths. Sam was about to ask a question but Dean interrupted. Samantha had brought her paper in. The page was crumbled. 

“This looks like something I would have done.” Dean said with a laugh. Samantha grinned at her dads. The waitress bought the check which Harry snatched up. He disappeared to pay it. When he returned, he found that Jamie and Sam were deep in conversation about the merits of using wooden stakes vs. metal while fighting vampires, all hypothetical of course. 

Dean was explaining to Samantha that wraiths could regrow their skin back. It was a piece of information that she didn’t have. “Think your dad will give you extra points?” Dean smirked. Samantha shrugged. “It’s never happened before.” She said.   
“A mirror reveals a wraiths true form.” Dean whispered. Samantha wrote that down on her paper. Harry watched the four of them. It was the best thing he could have asked for. If yellow eyes got his way then he would be ok leaving the kids with Sam and Dean. He just wanted to get to be apart of this longer. 

They ended up staying for another meal. Harry dozed for a while. The waitresses actually enjoyed watching the group cut up and laugh. “We should probably get going.” Dean finally said once they paid the meal ticket for dinner. Harry could visibly see the pain cross the kids faces. He wouldn’t lie, he enjoyed their company too. 

“It’s late, we are going to a hotel nearby.” Harry said. Jamie and Samantha nodded in defeat. Sam did the only thing he could think of to fix the situation of sad faces all around. “We will get a room there too.” Dean wanted to glare but when Samantha and Jamie perked up he couldn’t hide the smile that pulled up from his lips. 

The hotel was nothing fancy. Harry went and grabbed a room and Sam went in with him. “Your kids are pretty incredible little people.” Harry laughed. “If Samantha heard you say that.”   
“You know what I mean. You seem a little young to have kids their ages.”   
“I’m almost 31.” Harry said. Sam nodded. He was only 23 years old. And Dean was about to turn 28. 

“I wanted to thank you for trying to save me when we were…” Sam didn’t finish. The clerk waited on them and gave them their room keys. Sam asked for them to have rooms next to each other. Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. He knew the kids would be ecstatic. 

“What part of Britain are you from?” Sam asked as they were heading back out to the car. “I’m from Surrey, London.  
“What about your kids?”   
“Born there and grew up here.” Harry said.   
“That’s cool, I always wanted to go to London but we could never travel that far.”   
“Yea, I’ve learned that there is just as much to see here.” Harry said. Sam nodded. Harry’s cell phone rang but he ignored it. It was the first time in a few days that it happened. 

“Did you guys want to get pizza and wings?” Dean asked. He was standing outside the Impala talking with Jamie and Samantha who were both stretching their legs. “Is food all you think about?” Jamie asked.   
“Is that a trick question?” Dean asked.   
“I need to talk to Bobby about those krav maga lessons.” Samantha said. Dean and Sam were talking about what pizza place to realize that Samantha made a slip. She started to have a panic attack. 

Harry was quick to grab her before she fell to her knees. “Daddy, please.” She whispered.   
“Samantha Jade! I’m not going to take us anywhere unless I have to damnit. Why are you making me the bad guy?” Harry hissed at her. Samantha was breathing rapidly. She was trying to get control. “Today has been the best day ever and I almost screwed it up. What if they had been paying attention.” Harry kissed Samantha’s forehead.   
“It’s alright my darling. You didn’t screw anything up. If you did, we can tell them the truth but let’s try to avoid that a little longer yeah?” Harry asked. Samantha looked up at Harry in tears but nodded. 

Pizza ended up being a somber event. Jamie and Samantha were more worried about her slip up than anything and worried that Sam and Dean would take off or that Harry would obliviate their dads again and ruin the perfect day they have had. Harry was setting on the couch with Jamie nearly asleep in his lap. Samantha had a pillow and passed out of the floor. They had watched a old movie that Sam and Dean told them their dad loved to watch. An old western movie with John Wayne. 

“I should get them to bed.” Harry said with a yawn. It was late, it was probably the first day in years that Harry hasn’t kept track of the time or kept a meticulous schedule. It’s hard living the life of a hunter and keeping after the Winchesters. Not to mention raising two kids. Harry never had a life for himself. He never fell in love. He knows what a one night stand is and a quick dirty couple minutes in the bathroom of a nightclub but he doesn’t know what it’s like to be wanted or to want anyone. 

Harry wakes up Jamie and Samantha. After a few small protests, Sam and Dean help walk the teens next door and say their good nights. It’s sweet that neither group wants the evening to end but it can’t continue not if secrets aren’t shared and Harry isn’t ready for that yet. 

Harry walks out with Sam and Dean, “I want to thank you both for spending time with Samantha and Jamie today. You can’t imagine what it meant to them. It gets boring being stuck with me all the time.” Harry said.   
“I find that hard to believe. You seem like a pretty cool dad.” Sam said. Harry was not, he was the furthest thing from cool, he wasn’t a good parent. No one puts their kids through what he has. Not when both of his babies are on edge about whether or not their dad is going to take them away from the only other men they have in their lives and they haven’t even had them but one day. The guilt eats away at Harry. 

“I know it’s probably a long shot but maybe we could exchange numbers and if we are ever nearby again we could have breakfast?” Harry asked. Dean was reluctant but Sam shared his number. “It’s not that I don’t want to but we never know from day to day if our jobs are going to be safe if you know what I mean.” Dean said. Harry knew, he knew it all too well. Sam was surprised that Dean took an interest in caring about other people. He always talked about hunting to protect others but now he was actively caring. Or maybe he was doing this to shield himself from caring. 

Harry couldn’t sleep that night like most nights. He ended up outside sitting on the curb. Sam was already out there. “Couldn’t sleep?” Sam asked.   
“Not usually.” He said.   
“I was wanting to ask you about that green flame I saw come from your hands when you were protecting me from Pam, what was that?”   
Harry didn’t expect Sam to be upfront about it. “I’d rather not say. Not right now anyways.”  
“Want to tell me why Samantha is like a mini clone of my brother?” Harry started to get up but Sam grabbed his arm. “Don’t go. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Trust me, I know bad things and whatever you and they are, it’s not bad. I just can’t explain it.” Sam said. Harry saw where Sam’s hand was resting on his forearm. The heat of Sam’s touch was burning Harry. He craved it and wanted more.  
“Did you ever think that maybe somethings are better off unexplained.” Harry said. His hand slid over Sam’s. Sam licked his lips. Harry followed the movement with his eyes and mirrored it with his tongue. Sam leaned in first and kissed Harry. The contact was light and barely there.   
“Please tell me I’m not reading this wrong?” Sam asked. Harry shook his head minutely. Afraid that too much movement would shatter the moment. 

It wasn’t long until Sam’s tongue slid into Harry’s waiting mouth. “I knew you’d taste good.” Sam mumbled against Harry’s mouth. Harry groaned. Harry pulled away for a moment and kissed Sam’s chin and then his neck. He dipped below the shirt knowing that if he left marks Dean would see and then someone would have to answer. He left a mark on Sam’s skin. The idea that he marked that beautiful body. He was hard in his jeans. 

Sam wanted to get Harry into his lap. He wanted to touch the man all over and worship him. He didn’t know why but the moment Sam laid eyes on him, he knew that he was going to be in trouble. Harry has this exuberance about him that screams alpha but he wants someone to take care of him and Sam wants to be that someone so badly. Sam shudders when Harry sucks a mark on his skin. The idea of the man leaving a mark on him sets his skin on fire. 

“I’m so hard.” Harry laughs into the next kiss. He never had a one off like this. But then again no one was like Sam.   
“Can I?” Sam asked. Harry bit his lip but nodded. They were on the curb in between both cars. Anyone could see them. But it was around two am. The likelihood of that was bar none. Sam worked open Harry’s zipper and worked the older man’s cock free. “I want to suck you.” Sam whispered into Harry’s ear.   
“Save that for next time.” Sam grinned. He was delighted to hear that Harry wanted a next time as much as he did. Sam worked his large hand up and down Harry’s length three times before Harry came in his arms.   
Sam rested his head against Harry’s. They both were breathing heavy. “I want to get my hand on you now.” Harry reached for Sam’s jeans but the younger man pulled away.   
“I already did.” Sam blushed.   
“Fuck, that’s hot. Let me see.” Sam stared at Harry for a moment before he unbuttoned his jeans and in the light of the nearby sign for the hotel Harry could see the glistening cum on Sam’s cock head. Harry did what any hungry, starving man did. He reached down and took a taste. 

“Holy hell.” Sam braced himself against the side of the Impala.   
“You taste delicious.” Harry remarked. Sam couldn’t stop himself from attacking Harry’s lips again. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away again. 

Sam wrapped Harry in his arms. “Promise me that you’ll call or something.” Harry nodded.   
“I will. I promise Sam.” They kissed again before Harry disappeared into his hotel room. Sam walked back to his and realized that Harry didn’t answer any of his questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam learn a few things about the twins and Harry. Also Gordon Walker makes an appearance. Set in Season 2 Episode 10 Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing these chapters as if people know supernatural pretty much like they live and breathe. I don't want the episodes to be the main focus of the story which is why I will skip through some of the explanation and some of them I will go through more detail depending on how they contribute to the overall story line. This is one of the longer chapters so far. The main idea is to add in Harry and the twins. Thanks for reading.

“You’ve been keeping this from me?” Sam was pissed. Dean finally told him what his dad said in the hospital right before he died. Dean told Sam that they should lay low. Sam wanted to punch something. “I’m so close to figuring out what all of this means, and you want me to lay low? As if you would do the same.” Sam shoved Dean away from him. 

They reluctantly make up for the time being. It’s a tense situation but they are used to that. One minute things are great between the Winchesters and then suddenly bullshit (and fallout). Sam wants his brother to understand but right now with everything going on it’s like Dean decides to play dumb instead of working towards something like him. Sam doesn’t want Dean to be mad at him But that doesn’t stop him from leaving on his own when Dean is passed out.

Sam stole a car. It was a small black chevrolet that Dean would blast him about later. Sam gets away from the hotel he was sharing with Dean when he pulls over. He needs to collect his thoughts. Sam stares at his phone. He sent a message to Harry, but the man hasn’t responded. He doesn’t know why but something doesn’t feel right. Harry, Samantha and Jamie left that morning before Dean and Sam woke up. Harry called him once a few days later. They talked while Harry was lying in bed.

Sam recounts the conversation over again. “You wanted to know about the green flame from my hands, it started when I was a child.” Harry started to tell Sam the story about his life. Sam thought it might have been more of a conversation that one has in person, but Harry said that he couldn’t bare to see the disappointment on his face. At first Sam didn’t understand but then Harry said what he was.

“Like a real wizard?” Sam said finally. It was the first time he butted into Harry’s story. “No, those fake ones.” Harry huffed a laugh against the pillow.  
“I’m trusting you with this Sam. I have my two children to think about and if something were to happen to me…” Harry didn’t finish his statement. He meant if Sam and Dean came after him because of what he was.  
“No one is going to hurt you Harry.” Sam wanted to make sure that he was very clear on that point. He didn’t know if Harry knew what him and Dean did but just in case he wanted to cover all bases.  
“I must say that it’s been really nice talking to you Sam. I don’t know if we will ever see each other again but I’ve not felt as alone since I’ve met you.” Harry said. Sam smiled on the other end of the line.  
“I know how you feel but I hope we get to see each other again.”

That was the last conversation they had and now Sam was growing worried. He was outside the roadhouse to make a visit to Ash. First, he needed to find out about the dreams he has been having and then he will find out about Harry. One problem at a time Sam, he thought to himself.

To say that Ellen was happy to see him was a lie. Ash wasn’t really happy to see him either. He interrupted Ash trying to score a quick lay but Sam had more pressing matters.  
“Sam. Nice to see you. What can I do for you?” Sam shook his head and held the bridge of his nose. Ash, was not someone he wanted to deal with and an asshole at that. Sam told him what was happening, and they programmed the computer. Ash was able to do his magic and track down the parameters of the search that Sam wanted.

Sam begged Ellen not to tell Dean where he was heading. He had a feeling she was going to tell him anyways. He had to get a head start. Once he got to the place where the first guy was murdered he ran into a woman named Ava who happened to be very similar to him.

Ava told him about her visions or nightmares as she called them. She told Sam about how he was going to die. He didn’t need to know. It was the last thing on the list of things Sam needed in the long list of things Sam had to deal with right then.

\-----

Dean was on the road following leads on his brother. He had a photo that he was holding up and showing every gas station he passed hoping that he was on the right path. He hated it when they fought. It made him feel like a child but his brother was being a selfish prick. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

“Dean?” Samantha was on the other end. It took a moment for Dean to recognize her voice. He turned the music down. It was raining outside and dark but he wasn’t going to hang up the phone.  
“Hey, what’s up? Haven’t heard from you guys. In fact, how did you get my number?” Dean was curious. Not that he cared but he has a problem of caring too much and every damn person he cares about leaves him. He swallows hard trying not to think about his dad.  
“Sam gave it to us. He said we could use it if we ever needed it. I needed it.” Samantha was in a pmsing mood. Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not going out for ice cream sweetie.”  
“As if I would go for ice cream.” She snorted. Samantha prefered something warm. A slice of pie with ice cream maybe. 

“Listen, I’ve been trying to call my dad and it’s been a week.” She hesitated. She normally didn’t tell anyone how long it was when her dad would go missing. She was only thirteen after all. She had Bobby on speed dial, but he couldn’t get anywhere that fast.  
“A week? Princess, where are you and your brother?”  
“In Elkhart Indiana.” Dean was in Illinois. He put his foot down on the gas pedal speeding up a few miles. “I’ll be there soon. “  
“Thanks Da..Dean” Samantha said with a sigh of relief.  
“What’s wrong other than being alone with your brother? You know I used to have to do that too. I would stay with Sammy while our dad had to go out and take care of things.” Dean said.  
“Dad’s never gone this long without some sort of communication. I’m worried. I don’t know what I would do….” Her voice trailed off. Dean felt her very real pain.  
“Hey, we will find him. What’s his phone number?” Samantha rattled off numbers that Dean wrote on his hand in pen. 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do. Also, what’s around there? Anything interesting?” Dean thought a change of subject might be good for her. It would usually help Sam when he was depressed about something or in a bad mood.   
“Nothing. Just woods. It’s safer that way. Ohhh! I wanted to tell you that I got an A on my paper.” She said happily. Dean smiled. “That’s good Princess.” There was a beeping to alert Dean that someone else was calling.  
“Hey Samantha, I’ve got another call. If you need me call me again. Don’t hesitate ok?” Dean said. “Thanks Dean.” Samantha said, and they hung up.  
“Hello?” Dean answered. Ellen was one the other line. He found out that his brother was in Lafayette, Indiana. This trip was going to be much easier than he expected. He would have to talk some sense into Sam and give Harry a hell of a tongue lashing for leaving his kids alone, but things were looking up.

\------

Dean arrived at the cabin quickly. The hours seemed to pass by faster than he expected. Dean didn’t have any luck trying to get Harry on his cell either. But that didn’t stop him from trying. He left messages about how uncool it was to leave your kids alone. He told him that he expected better from him because his kids were awesome and that he was supposed to be awesome too not be an asshole like his dad. He might have left that last part off, but he thought it.

Dean knocked on the door but there was no answer. The cabin looked abandoned. It looked like no one had lived in it for months maybe years. “I feel like I’ve been duped.” Dean said picking up his phone to call Samantha back. She answered.  
“Dean?” She was surprised to hear his voice calling back so soon.  
“I’m at the cabin you gave me an address too. Don’t tell me it’s a fake.” Dean was annoyed, and he wasn’t hiding it.  
“You came? You really came for us?” Samantha said. Dean could hear shuffling and movement. Then he heard a door open. It was invisible. What Dean didn’t know is that Harry puts the cabin under a Disillusionment charm to hide it from outsiders. Samantha didn’t wait. Once she saw Dean, she ran outside and hugged him.

“Woah want to tell me what’s going on?” Dean asked. Samantha realized that she screwed up. Dean could see the different emotions cross her features. Pain, sadness, defeat. “I’ll tell you when I do we’ll just have to leave again.” Samantha moved away from Dean. “Come inside. I’d rather not tell you out here.” Dean nodded dumbly as he followed her into the invisible cabin. He had no idea what she was talking about. He figured it was more lady talk considering her moodiness.

Inside the cabin it was much bigger than Dean expected. The living room was large and a kitchen was off to the left with a dining room. There was a hall leading off to the right that lead to the bedrooms. In the living room there was a couch and chairs. A radio was playing somewhere. Books were laid out on the floor. It appeared as if someone was doing homework or research he was unsure.

Jamie was reading a new book on how to properly vanquish vampires. It was a new addition from the wizarding world. The boy was deep in concentration. Dean doubted the boy even knew he was there. 

“Jamie, Dean came.” Samantha said barely above a whisper. Once Jamie pulled his head out of the book he saw the sadness all over his sister’s face. Jamie dropped the book as if it stung him. He immediately wondered what trouble his sister got them into. 

“Tell me.” Dean said. He didn’t want to prolong whatever they were going to say.  
“Dad would want us to wait.” Jamie warned his sister.  
“No, no, daddy isn’t here for this.” When both kids look scared to continue Dean ran his hand over his face. “Look, whatever it is can’t be that bad.” Dean said sitting down on the couch. At that moment a purple pygmy puff moved next to where Dean sat down, and he launched it across the room. Jamie cast Immobulus at the little puff so that Samantha could rescue him before he hit the wall.  
“What in gods name!” Jamie knew that Samantha wouldn’t say. She wouldn’t provoke her dad no matter what even if it meant him finally knowing the truth about them. When Jamie means provoke he means it in the worst way. They haven’t had the best history with this, especially Samantha.

“We are magical. I’m a wizard and Samantha is a witch. My dad is a wizard. One of the greatest that ever lived.” Jamie couldn’t help the pride that filled his chest. Even though his dad refused to talk about the war, Jamie has read books about it and he knows what his dad has sacrificed. 

Dean’s eyes widened comically. “Right. Are you??” Dean couldn’t out right say it because he was very fond of the Potter children. Samantha was in his head right now even though she didn’t want to be.   
“Evil? Do I look evil?” Samantha shouted. She stomped around the cabin.   
“I don’t know sweetheart. I don’t meet witches and wizards everyday.” Dean yelled.  
“Oh, you don’t? It’s funny that you feel hurt by us hiding this from you and yet whenever….in the past….” Samantha was nearly sobbing now. Jamie could finish the sentence for her. In the past whenever Harry told them what they were that’s when things went sour and he had to obliviate them. Jamie hugged his sister tightly.   
“Just go.” He said to Dean. 

The only person he ever needed as a father was Harry. He only went along with this crazy idea because they wanted it. Their dad would be back soon. Dean took off outside. He paced back and forth a few moments. Then he turned back towards the house. It was still invisible. “Oh, come on.” He shouted at nothing. He moved slowly until he felt something solid even though he couldn’t see it. Then after tripping on the steps he found the door and pushed back inside.

“Get your stuff together and let’s go, both of you.” Dean made up his mind. Samantha looked up at him from her knees. “I’m going to help you find your dad. But none of that magic crap around me.” He said. Samantha was hesitant. She went into his mind and found that even though every fiber of his being is telling him not to, that he was trained different, that these kids are different. He needs to protect them and that doesn’t matter what they are. Samantha couldn’t hide her tear stained smile.

Once they had things packed, Samantha received a message. It was from Bobby. “Dad is in Lafayette Indiana. Last sighting.”  
“Dad’s in Lafayette Indiana.” Samantha said. Dean’s eyes darkened for a moment. That was were Sam went. Could the two be meeting up? Why wouldn’t Sam tell him? Why would Harry leave his kids for it?

\----

Sam and Ava were listening to a voice recording of another one of yellow eyes hopefuls. This one however didn’t live. Sam found out that Yellow eyes was wanting to build an army. Right about that moment shots rang out and the window to the hotel room where he was staying was shot out. He was able to cover himself and Ava.

Dean went to grab him and the kids a bite to eat while they were left sitting in the Impala. He warned and threatened them that if they left the car they better be dead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gordon Walker moving towards a building near the hotel where he heard his brother was staying. Dean didn’t wait around. He followed the hunter.

After a shot rang out Dean attacked Gordon. But things didn’t work out in Dean’s favor, Gordon got the drop on him and knocked him out.

\------

It was a few minutes later when Sam and Ava heard a knock at the door. “Sam?” Jamie called out to make sure he was ok. Sam climbed off the floor and immediately went for the door. Samantha and Jamie were both standing there. Sam was happy to see them. He quickly drew them in for a hug. “Is your dad nearby?” Sam asked. He was less worried about what just happened to him.  
“No, we haven’t seen him in a week. And now Dean is gone.” Samantha recounted to Sam the order of events that took place. “So, he came to get you guys?” Sam was proud of his brother for thinking of someone other than either of them.  
“He did. But we have things to tell you.” Samantha started to tell him, but his phone rang. It was Dean.

\--------------------

Gordon tied Dean up to a chair in an empty cabin. “I know Gordy, that me and Sammy aren’t your favorite people but isn’t this a little extreme.” Gordon smiled at Dean. Then he began to set up traps around the cabin. The cabin was worse for ware. It was abandoned and had been ransacked. 

“I planned on whoppin’ your ass, but this will hurt more.”  
“Why? Revenge?”  
“Nah, this isn’t personal. I’m a hunter. Your brother is fair game.” Gordon said watching the shock cross his face.

“I was doing an exorcism down in Tennessee when I found a rather talkative demon. Or maybe I made her talkative. The devil is in the details they say.” Gordon smiled. Dean rolled his eyes. If he had to listen to this maybe he should be put out of his misery.  
“What about the girl?” Dean asked.  
“She didn’t make it.” Gordon said.  
“You son of a….”  
“That’s my momma your talking about!” Gordon punched Dean across the face. “Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester.”

There was a gurgling sound that was coming from the corner. “What’s that?” Dean asked. Whatever it was, it was covered up with blanket and barely moving. “Oh that? He is going down with Sam. And you. I get a three for one deal.” Gordon laughed.  
Gordon pulled the blanket off a person that had been beaten to a bloody pulp. No one would be able to make out the features. His hair was black and matted from blood. He couldn’t hold his head up. Gordon punched the body again because he wanted too.  
“You sick fuck!” Dean growled. No one should deal with that kind of violence. Put them out of their misery.  
“Dean?” The voice from the body barely whispered.  
“Shit. Harry?” Dean picked up who that was from the way he said his name. He has spent nights daydreaming about that. “Why the hell do you have Harry?” Dean demanded. Gordon raised an eyebrow.  
“So, you know Harry? Hunter extraordinaire. Wizard wonder of the world.” Gordon was now holding a knife to Harry’s thigh. There were multiple wounds. Gordon ran the knife across Harry’s leg making him scream out in pain. The sound was hoarse. Dean tried to fight against his restraints, but he couldn’t budge them.  
“Harry was trying to stop me from my duty. But he failed. I saw him trying to heal one of my victims. Turns out Harry is a pretty talented little shit. And now look at where he is. If only I could find out where his two darling children were. I know they have to have some of daddy’s gifts.” Gordon said.  
“I swear, you touch one hair on either of those kids heads and I will kill you myself.” Dean yelled. 

Gordon looked back and forth between the two for a minute. “Oh my, does Sam know? What would daddy say if he knew that you had a thing for a supernatural being and a man at that?” Gordon laughed. Dean didn’t say another word, but he never took his eyes off Harry. He didn’t want to provoke Gordon to hurt him anymore.

\----

“Dean gave me the codeword for when somethings wrong. A guy is on him with a gun.” When Sam said that Samantha stood up and started to pace around. Sam watched her for a moment knowing that is what Dean does too when he is trying to figure things out.  
“Ok. We will go and get Dean and then try to find our dad.” Samantha said. Sam stood up from the bed.   
“No, you both will stay here while I go and get Dean.” Ava was already gone. She made Sam promise to call her once his brother was rescued.  
“You’ll have a better chance with us.” Jamie said. Sam was reluctant but agreed. They climbed into the Impala and headed to the location that Dean told him over the phone. 

“I’m a wizard.” Jamie said to Sam from the passenger seat. Samantha was in the back not wanting to pay attention.   
“Your dad told me he was.” Sam said looking over at Jamie.  
“He didn’t tell you about us then?” Jamie asked him. Sam shifted in the seat.  
“No but now that I think about it, he probably did it to protect you both.” Jamie nodded.  
“He was worried because we know what you both do. He was afraid that you guys might…”  
“You don’t have to worry about that from me or Dean. You guys aren’t like the evil that we hunt out there.”

“I also have something else to tell you.” Jamie said. Sam briefly looked over at the teen and then back to the road.   
“Dad’s not a salesman.” Jamie added. Sam snorted.  
“I know. He told me he was a wizard too.”  
“No, you don’t understand. He is a hunter like you, like Dean. We have been training too.” Jamie said, and Samantha was now listening. She was trying to smush in-between them.  
“But, huh?”  
“I don’t think you were supposed to tell him.” Samantha whispered.   
“No, it’s ok. I really like your dad.” Sam said. He wanted to know more but he had a feeling that Harry wasn’t trusting him for certain reasons and he didn’t blame him. Harry had loved ones to protect.

“It started several years ago. But yellow eyes has been after my dad for years.” Sam slammed on the breaks. Samantha went flying over the front seat and into the passenger seat where her brother was.   
“Seat belts.” Sam said while glaring at her. Samantha nodded and quickly buckled. “Told you.” Jamie said and stuck his tongue out.  
“I wish I could tell you more, but dad will be upset if he doesn’t get a chance to explain it.” Jamie said.   
Sam smiled at the kids. “I understand. I think whatever your dad is trying to hide it’s important.”  
Samantha and Jamie shared a look. “How can you and your brother be so different?” Samantha asked. Sam shrugged. “We just are.”

“We are here.” Sam said pulling up outside a cabin.  
“There are traps for sure. And probably something big since it’s for you and this guy wants to be an asshole.” Jamie was talking this over with Sam while he grabbed a rifle.  
“Probably. I’d say you are right on the money.” Sam said. Jamie couldn’t help but preen at the praise. Sam ruffled his hair. The air was thick with fog and moisture. It was night. There were crickets and frog noises. If Dean was safe and Harry was located, it would be a nice night.

Sam went around the back. They already worked out the plan about how to deal with the rescue. He made a false attempt to enter the house setting off a trap. Jamie was right. He felt proud of the kid. The moment gave Samantha and Jamie a chance to go into the house. 

Samantha pulled out her wand and cast a Lumos. Jamie found a wire trip in the front entrance. Jamie took care of that quickly with a spell. It went fast, and they moved into the cabin. Samantha went to Dean who was upset because he thought his brother was dead only to find that his brother was moving into the room after Samantha started to undo his binds.

“Harry.” Was the first thing out Dean’s mouth. Sam followed Dean’s line of sight to a broken, extremely wounded man that was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. He was bound and unconscious.   
“Oh god daddy.” Jamie went to his dad. Sam was right there with him. Samantha was in tears. Dean wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.   
“Jamie?” Harry slurred his words. Jamie began to cast healing spells on his dad. Slowly Harry was able to speak clearer, and his eyes began to look better. Jamie had to lean against Sam. “It’s taken a lot to heal him.” He said.  
“We need to get out here. We have plans for Gordon.” Sam said. He picked Harry up without warning and they made their way outside of the cabin. Samantha wrapped her arm around Jamie and they headed towards the Impala. Sam slid into the back with Harry still in his arms. Samantha helped Jamie into the backseat with their dad. Samantha and Dean got in just in time to watch Gordon get arrested by cops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is working on healing. Sam and Dean spend time with the Potter twins. Secrets revealed at the end of the chapter. Takes place during Season 2, episode 11 Playthings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this chapter a few times. When it seemed like things wanted to speed up at times, I had to pull back to reins. The end of the chapter is pretty much a full stop on a lot of relationship building and an introduction to the most angst I've wrote in a long time. Thank you for reading.

Harry woke to find himself in a very old house. One that was once an Inn. Samantha was sitting at a desk drawing while Jamie was sitting on the bed with him reading. Harry adjusted. “Dad, your awake!” Samantha was up to greet him. She hugged him despite the cry of pain. Jamie told his sister to move it that he wanted a hug next.  
“Where are we?” Harry asked.   
“Pierpont Connecticut.” Sam said when he came into the room. He had coffee and milkshakes for the kids. “Would you like a drink?” Sam asked. Dean came into the door last.  
“Sure.” Harry said sitting up. Jamie quickly grabbed a pillow and put it behind him. Sam handed Harry a glass of water from the bathroom tap.

“Can’t you turn that into wine or something?” Dean asked. Samantha snorted.   
“He is a wizard not Jesus.” Dean flipped Samantha’s pony tail when he passed her. He plopped down on a chair that was set in the corner. The room was large. A queen bed set against the far wall with nightstands on either side. There was a desk next to the door where Samantha was sitting. A large clothing bureau took up a chunk of wall near the bathroom door. There were two wingback arm chairs. One of which Dean was sitting in. 

“You could have told us you know.” Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.  
“You couldn’t wait huh.” Samantha said shaking her head.   
“You owe me ten bucks.” Jamie said.   
Dean glared at both. “So, you bet on me now?” Sam laughed at the twins. Harry had no idea what was going on. But he enjoyed the atmosphere.

“We had a bet that you couldn’t wait to ask dad about our magic. As soon as he opened his eyes was Jamie’s bet. Mine was that you’d wait at least an hour.” Samantha said. Dean shook his head. “I get half.” He said to Jamie.   
The boy raised an eyebrow. “No.”  
“Your kids are mean to me Harry.” Dean whined at Harry. Harry couldn’t help it, but he laughed, a few minutes later he started to cry. Samantha wrapped her arms around her dad and Jamie cuddled him. Sam glared at Dean as if it was his fault.  
“I didn’t mean it. I like your two. That is high praise coming from me.” Dean said as he took another sip of his drink. “God, I need something stronger.”

“No, it’s ok.” Harry put his hands up. Sam watched them closely. “I really have to talk to you both about somethings, but I can’t. Not right now. I need to be stronger.” Harry said.  
“We aren’t going anywhere. We have to finish the job here.” Sam reached over and patted Harry’s hand. “Whatever it is, it’ll be ok.” Sam said with a smile. Dean felt jealous of the display. He wanted to be a part of it somehow and yet here he was on the outside looking in. Harry nodded. He sat the glass tumbler on the table.   
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” Harry said looking around at the faces in the room. A moment later he passed out.

\-----

“You really think that we look like antiquers?” Dean was asking Sam. Samantha almost spit out her drink. Jamie shook his head. They were eating in the lounge. Sam went to pick up something for them from a local diner. Soup and toast with a salad. Dean was swallowing it down with difficulty.  
“What does that mean?” Dean asked. He wanted to know why they laughed. Samantha kept eating and didn’t bother to explain. “Anyone? Bueller?” Dean asked. Sam snorted.

“What do you think this is?” Sam looked at a photo and handed it over to Jamie. They had become close since the rescue operation.   
“Some sort of protection rune.” Jamie said.  
“But I didn’t feel any magic when we entered.” Samantha said. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Today her hair was down. Another relaxed day for her. Jamie was glad to see the change, but he wondered if this didn’t become a constant thing what would it do to her.  
“The magic was very faint. Barely noticeable.” Jamie said.  
“How come you know more about magic than your sister?” Dean asked.  
“Dad said I’m more open to magic than Samantha. She may have enhanced mind magic, but she doesn’t study.”  
“Is there a school for that sort of thing?” Sam asked. He was still looking at the photo of the girl and her nanny.  
“There is but daddy was able to homeschool us because of who he is.” Samantha said. She finished eating and picked their trash up. She found a trash can in the kitchen area that was empty now. 

“You’re talking about the war he fought in?” Sam asked. Jamie looked up at the man surprised. His dad didn’t like to talk about that. He certainly didn’t talk about it with people he hardly knew. “What?” Dean asked.   
“How do you know that?” Samantha now joined the group again.  
“I know because I talked to Harry a few times on the phone.” Sam admitted. Samantha smiled as if things suddenly made sense. Jamie narrowed his eyes at him.   
“A few times on the phone and already you know my dad.” Jamie got up from the table and walked away. Sam didn’t know what to say.  
“Jamie is sensitive when it comes to our dad.” Samantha said with a shrug. Samantha ran off to check on her brother leaving Dean and Sam alone. 

“So, you and Harry huh?” Dean asked. Sam looked at the ceiling as if praying for help. Then he looked at Dean. “I don’t know.” Sam was honest. It shocked Dean. But then he didn’t exactly know how to deal with this subject.  
“What’s not to know?”  
“A lot. He is keeping a lot close to the chest which I don’t blame him. But.”  
“But it makes it hard to get close to him.” Dean said. Sam nodded. It felt weird talking to his brother like that. He didn’t exactly admit to anything, but he didn’t deny anything either. “But the mystery is also attractive, and it scares me at the same time.” Sam continued. Dean put up his hand.  
“I’m your brother, I love you but if you continue that conversation I may kick your ass.” Dean said. Sam laughed. “I love you too Dean.”

\-----

To say the Inn was creepy was an understatement. There were dolls all over. Jamie truly hated dolls. “Why does it always have to be dolls?” He asked Sam when they were invited in to look at Susan’s collection later.   
“Have a problem with dolls, do you?” Sam asked.

“My uncle George sent me one when I was younger, and dad didn’t realize it was a prank doll. It traumatized me for days. It was only pranked to come alive when children fall asleep. I knew that the doll was moving from its spot. I disillusioned myself to make the doll think I was sleeping. When I did, I saw the doll moving around and causing problems like dirtying the house and drinking all the milk! I was blamed every time. Until I proved it was the doll.” Jamie was tortured by reliving that nightmare. The look on his face made Sam laugh. He patted the young teen on his shoulder. “Dad let uncle George have it after that. He was only allowed to send money afterwards.” 

When Sam realized how traumatic it was to stay in the room any longer he pushed the teen out. “I’ll be out shortly.” Jamie thanked him. Sam worked on finishing up the investigating while Dean went about looking for the quincunx symbol. It was all over the place in Susan’s living quarters. They weren’t allowed to see grandma Rose yet.

Outside Jamie met Tyler, she was playing with an imaginary girl. She invited him to have tea with them, but Jamie was pulled away by Sam and Dean who finished up the snooping. Tyler seemed to like Jamie at first however Jamie tripped on nothing as he was walking away. He fell hard breaking his wrist. 

Sam helped Jamie walked to his room which was his dad’s room. Samantha was taking a nap. They spent the night playing Monopoly in the lounge with Sam and Dean. Samantha was not a morning person either. Harry was awake and sitting up. He had pants on and a t-shirt though he was pale from the over exertion. 

“Oh, Jamie love, what happened?” Harry stood up when Sam and Dean brought Jamie into the room but then he quickly sat down. Everything was dizzy.   
“He tripped and fell.” Sam explained. Dean ran to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean up Jamie’s face because when he tripped his face met the floor and his nose started to bleed. Harry looked his son over. Harry quickly banished the blood. When Dean came back into the room he was flabbergasted.   
“What the?”   
“Sorry, it’s the thought that counts.” Harry said sheepishly. Dean tossed the washcloth back towards the bathroom. 

“Tyler’s imaginary friend didn’t like that I blew her off.” Jamie said. Sam stared at him for a moment. “What?” Jamie cast an episkey on his wrist as Sam was holding it. Sam felt the bones in Jamie’s wrist pop back into place. He dropped the boy’s wrist as if it was on fire and jumped away from it. Jamie smirked up at Sam. “Did you really just heal your broken wrist?” Sam asked. Jamie nodded.   
“That’s incredible kid.” Sam said excitedly having witness a medical miracle.   
“Tyler’s imaginary friend, I think is a spirit.” Jamie said looking up from the floor. He didn’t want Sam to see how much his praise affected him.   
“When did you plan on alerting the rest of us?” Dean asked.   
“I don’t tell until I have all the facts but that really hurt. What are you doing up?” Jamie asked his dad.   
“Had a nightmare.” Harry said. That was all that Jamie needed. He knew how bad they can be for his dad. Jamie hugged him. “Glad to see you’re up though.” He said.

\------ 

Later that night Sam was in his room drinking when Dean found him. “Woah little bro.” Dean looked around and found Sam with glassy eyes and mumbling about people he couldn’t save. It was going to be one of those nights. 

“I should have said it before Dean. I don’t know why I didn’t. I am an antiquer.” Sam said with a giggle. Dean rolled his eyes. “This is your big moment. And you waste it.” Sam stood up and stumbled. Dean grabbed on to him.   
“I want to go see Harry.” Sam whispered.   
“Shhh. Not like this. I’m pretty sure those kids would kick your ass if you showed up like this.” Dean laughed. Sam nodded.   
“You’re right. Those kids! They are badass kids. But with Harry, you don’t understand I’ve been dreaming about him forever.” Sam continued. “Or it feels like forever.” Sam scrunched up his face in concentration for a moment. “Nope, forever.” Dean didn’t know what that meant.   
“Maybe you should get into bed.”   
“Maybe I’ll just go give him a quick and dirty blow job.” Sam smiled abashedly and turned towards the door of the room, but Dean was quicker.   
“I really don’t want to hear what you want to do to Harry.” Dean gritted his teeth. He didn’t care what his brother and Harry did but he didn’t want to know the details. Not for reasons one may think either.  
Sam laid on the bed. “Dean, if anything happens to me, make sure you’ll watch them, and you’ll take care of Harry.” Dean snorted.   
“You barely know him. But don’t worry I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”   
“I do know him.” Sammy said before he drifted off to sleep. 

\-------

Dean found his way to the lounge with a bartender. It was needed. He was stressed and wanting to kick some ass or get some ass he wasn’t sure. It didn’t help that Harry sat down next to him.   
“You heal quickly.” Dean remarked taking a sip of his whiskey.  
“Perks.” Harry said.   
“You’ve been talking to my brother a lot.” Dean said. He didn’t ask a question. It was a statement.   
“We have. Is he off limits?” Harry asked. Dean turned to look at him. They both took a sip and sat their drinks back down. “Before you say yes or no, I come from a world where they aren’t bound by the taboos that people deal with here.” Harry said. Dean took a large gulp of his drink.   
“Do we give off that vibe?” Dean asked.   
Harry chuckled. “You’re very protective. It’s not a bad thing. I simply want to make sure that if it were up to Sam and I and nothing else at play that you wouldn’t have a problem. Because like me, I’ve got my kids to think about. I wouldn’t do anything unless I thought about them first. I imagine that you and Sam are much the same. Adults but family nonetheless. I respect that where others would push their way in regardless.” Dean turned to look at Harry now. The man looked much better than he had in a week. His eyes were back to their emerald green, his skin looked less bruised and his hair fell across his forehead unlike before where it was matted with blood. Dean noticed the remnants of a scar on Harry’s forehead.  
“Thank you and I appreciate that but I respect my brother and I know that he can make big boy decisions.” Dean said.   
Harry laughed. “Oh.” Harry cringed.   
Dean reached out for him and Harry gripped his arm. “Maybe I should get you back to your room.” Dean said. Harry nodded reluctantly. The smaller man leaned heavily into Dean. 

“I want to thank you.” Harry said when they stopped at his room.   
“For what?” Dean was ready to walk away. He wanted to space between him and Harry.  
“I know that you went to pick up Samantha and Jamie. I have the voicemails. I also know that instead of hurting us which you are trained for, you have decided to befriend us.” Dean felt stupid, any normal human being shouldn’t have to be thanked for those things. Those things come naturally to good people.   
“Harry, it’s not a problem.” Harry felt that Dean wanted to say more but instead he turned to walk away. 

Inside the room, he cast an Engorio on the bed and it increased in size. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around Jamie and Samantha and fell asleep.

\------

 

Everything was working out and soon he wouldn’t have to worry about whether his kids would have anyone to run to if he wasn’t there. Harry was no closer to yellow eyes. He felt as if his time was running out.   
Things went south quickly the next morning. One minute they are trying to help the owner of the Inn and the next she is yelling at them to leave. Harry was allowed to stay in his room since Susan felt bad for him and he was injured. Dean told her they would come back in a few days when he felt better. But it wouldn’t take that long. Sam, Dean and the kids don’t leave but instead park near the Inn to keep an eye out. It was a good thing too because a little later Susan is attacked. 

They try to find Tyler because they figure out the spirit is trying to keep Tyler from ever leaving. Jamie is the one to save the girl. He cast Finestra on the window and it blasts open. Jamie and Sam both run in though Jamie is faster. The reflexes of a seeker and all. He dives after the girl pulling her out. He silently cast a Innervate on her. She chokes and spits the water out.   
They make it back into the Inn to find that the grandmother chose to become a spirit instead. Harry was standing there watching them play on jump rope. Being a former Master of Death has come with a separate set of “Perks.” 

“Your son is a super hero.” Sam cheered practically carrying Jamie on his shoulder. Harry laughed and hugged Jamie when Sam put him down. Samantha was envious of her brother, but she wouldn’t take the spotlight from him for a minute. 

Dean’s phone rang while everyone was talking. “Bobby?” Dean hadn’t talked to the man in a while.   
“Hey Dean. How are things?”   
“Doing good. Just finishing up a job. Come on now. Pie is on me.” Dean was also grinning. “Samantha make sure Jamie has all of his stuff. He kind of has a big head right now, he could have forgotten something. Sorry about that Bobby just getting the kids ready to leave.” Bobby was quiet for a moment.   
“Harry finally told you then?” Dean didn’t know that they knew Bobby, but it makes sense seeing as Harry is also a hunter. Small world and all. Samantha grabbed two bags and she was looking at Dean pointing at the trunk.   
“Yea.” Dean popped the trunk for her. Bobby let out a sigh.   
“Thank the lord. I’ve been sitting on that for years. How did you and Sam take it? How did the kids take it? I bet Samantha was crying. What about Harry and Jamie?” Bobby was asking too many questions. Dean was now sitting in the driver’s seat. Their bags were pack in the trunk. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. They were waiting on Harry. 

Jamie was helping Harry out. He could walk much better but still had problems. Harry only allowed Jamie to heal him a few times each day. Turned out that Gordon had Harry for almost a full week. He was extremely dehydrated and malnourished. He had a few ribs broken and his fingers were broken, he was stabbed and cut so many times. Dean shivered when he thought about the tortured that Gordon but him through.   
“What?” Dean asked.   
“Your kids. How did you take the news about them being your kids? Dammit what language am I speaking?” Dean’s eyes widened. He looked in the rearview mirror at Samantha. She was twirling her blonde hair which she does sometimes when she is bored. Jamie and Harry were closer to the car but not there yet. He still had time. 

Dean didn’t wait around. He started the car and took off leaving Harry and Samantha and Jamie in the dust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. But I tried to rewrite it a few times. I feel like the best way for Sam and Dean to understand something if for Harry to just explain it.

Chapter 6  
“What the fuck Dean?” Sam yelled. “Go back, are you insane?”  
“Oh shit. He didn’t tell you boys, yet did he?” Bobby said still on the line, but Dean hung up.  
“Did you know?” Dean shouted. His heart was racing. He was hurt, and things didn’t make sense but in some sick twisted way they did.  
“Know what? You’re not making any sense.” Sam was ready to fight Dean for the steering wheel.  
“That, that sick bastard got our junk and made kids. Those are our kids Sam.” Dean was hollowed out. He felt sick. He pulled over. He threw up. Sam knew, the realization was there but he never said it out loud.  
“I’m turning us back around.”  
“So, you’re ok with that wizard pedophile.” Dean yelled.  
“You don’t fucking get it do you? Do the fucking math. Harry was 17 when they were born. How could he have had access to our “junk”? I was only 11 and you were 14. He was in London.” Sam was livid. He got out of the car. “I’m going back. I’m not abandoning them.”  
“Fuck that, I can’t. I can deal with a lot but not that.” Sam didn’t leave instead he called Bobby.  
“Harry is never going to trust anyone else.” Bobby sounded as if he had been drinking. It had only been 10 minutes. “A man can get a lot drunk in 10 minutes.”  
“How is it possible?” Sam asked.  
“You guys really should have let Harry explain.” Bobby said taking another drink. Dean took the phone.  
“I’m asking you to explain.”  
“It wasn’t up to Harry. Though he is the other biological parent. Harry has been a toy for the Fate Sisters if you can believe that. He has had a very hard life. Harder than both of you. For whatever fucked up reason Lachesis, or whatever her name is saw fit to bless Harry with two children. Twins. Now there is a story circulating the underground that Lachesis was begged by her sister Chloe who had taken very close liking to Harry. I don’t know the exact details of the story because some are widely embellished. One has Harry mating with a dragon, another has him being rebirthed as a unicorn who was gifted twins. One has your DNA, mixed with his and vice versa. I think you both can already guess which one belongs to who.” Bobby said. He took another couple of drinks.  
“Why is he a hunter? Why is he here? Did they hatch from an egg?”  
“I can answer the last one. No, they didn’t hatch from an egg you idget.” Bobby chided Dean.  
“I can’t do this. I can’t even wrap my head around this.” Dean said.  
“Well, your daddy sure did. Who the hell do you think trained Harry?”

\-----  
Dean is on the phone with Ellen. Sam has disappeared. No one has seen him or heard from him in over a week. Ellen said she would keep an ear out but so far nothing. Dean was about to his wits end when there was a ring. Dean answered. Thankfully it was Sam.  
After many questions they were no closer to the truth. Sam opened his phone and made a call. It was less than an hour later when there was a knock at the door. “Did you order towels?” He asked. Sam answered the door. Harry came inside.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Dean sat on the bed unmovable. It’s been over a month since he had laid eyes on him. “Thanks for coming.” Sam said. Sam’s eyes were unreadable.

“What are you going to do?” Dean asked. Harry refused to meet either of their eyes. Sam reached out for Harry. Harry waved his hand away. “I can do it without touching.” Harry said. Sam nodded. Dean could see the tension between the two. He was the biggest cause of it.  
“Where are the kids?” Dean asked offhandedly. Harry laughed. Though it was probably the fakest laugh that Dean ever heard.  
“You killed a man pestered a gas station attendant before coming here. Congratulations.” Harry said and then turned to head towards the door.  
“Killed a man, what?” Sam and Dean both shared a worried look.  
“I think you’ll continue to work things out on your own.” Harry reached for the door but then rested his head against it in defeat. Sam killed a man; the father of his son is a killer. Sam was supposed to be the good one. He wanted to turn around and kick both of their asses.  
“Good luck.” Harry said barely above a whisper, but he left.

“Well that could have went better.” Dean said. Sam was still quiet. He was still processing everything. “I need to patch things up. I need to tell Jamie I’m sorry I left. I need to apologize to Harry too.” Sam was ready to go outside after Harry, but Dean grabbed him.  
“Stop, we need to find out this person you killed and make sure it was you. I don’t believe everything I’m told the first time.” Dean said. They got in the Impala and took off towards the gas station that Harry told them about.

Later that night, he had been shot and he was freezing, now he was being cared for by Jo Harvelle. “How did you know it wasn’t Sam?” She asked. Dean shrugged. “I didn’t at first but hell I know Sam wouldn’t kill someone like that.” Jo thought that was good enough.  
“Where is he going now?”  
“He is going after hunters. Probably South Dakota.” Dean said. Jo nodded. He left feeling alone and hurt.  
\-----  
“Bobby, can we have raspberry pie with dinner?” Samantha asked. Her hair was back though she kept her eyes uncovered. Bobby told her he didn’t like not seeing her eyes. “I know what you are and I don’t care, don’t ever hide from me.” He told the kids one day when Harry had to “run errands.”  
“I think there is enough ingredients in there, kiddo. Go knock yourself out.” Samantha headed to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. “Good to see you Sam.” Bobby said when he answered the door.  
“Hello Bobby.” Sam said with a smile. Samantha was working away in the kitchen. Jamie was reading through ancient hieroglyphics on the God Osiris. Samantha was bored within the first few minutes of hearing about it. Bobby kept telling her that he would clear out a space for her to practice her Krav Maga but he hasn’t yet. She spent the better part of the morning training now.  
Harry went to run a few errands in town. He had some groceries to pick up and a few bills to pay. He offered to help Bobby while they stayed there. Harry wasn’t going to set up a down payment for a place when he had no idea what tomorrow would bring.  
Sam came into the house and greeted the kids. Jamie didn’t bother to look up from his readings and Samantha clanged louder in the kitchen. “I don’t think they are ready to talk just yet.” Bobby said.  
“I can’t say I blame them.” Sam added. Bobby went to grab two beers and came back.  
“To John.” He said tilting the bottle towards Sam. Sam returned the gesture. “To dad.” He smiled. When he took a drink, his mouth burned, and sulfur flew from his mouth.  
Jamie was quick to action. “What the?” Bobby held his arm out to keep Jamie away.  
“Don’t con a con man Son.” He knocked out Sam.

\-----

Dean showing up made things interesting. Samantha had the pie finished and was working on dinner. She refused to be a part of whatever was going on in the other room. “Hey Princess.” It was the first words out of Deans mouth. He almost regretted them as soon as he said them. He watched the hurt pass across her face and then the Winchester mask fall into place. God, how could he have missed it before. She looks like his mom only she has Harry’s eyes. How could any of that be possible? He has spent many sleepless nights over it. He has fought many crazy things and this, this doesn’t seem as crazy at all.

She doesn’t talk to him. That hurts the worst. She turns and walks away. He is only 28 years old, he has a kid that is 13. Then he looks around the room but doesn’t find Harry. Harry who was burdened with his beautiful kids at 17 and still he chose to raise them. Jamie was standing there in front of his dad, Sam. Dean looked at them. Bobby was also watching.

Jamie nodded at Dean but didn’t say a word. They had a mutual understanding. This needed to be done to save Sammy. Dean could see the resemblance between them. Their eyes, their jaw, the same puppy dog look. Dean turned away and wiped his eyes. He deserved whatever hell he had coming but these kids and Harry didn’t. Sam tried to make him see it, he didn’t realize how much he had taken away from Sam when he pulled away that day leaving Harry, Jamie and Samantha in the dust. Sam hasn’t been sleeping, he barely talks, he spends his days with his head in a book researching god knows what. The last time he heard his brother laugh was when Jamie saved that girl and they were cheering him on.

“Let’s take care of this.” Dean decided. They needed to move on. They needed to apologize and begin rebuilding the relationship. Dean would apologize on hands and knees to Harry for Sam if that was needed. Sounds kinky but he wasn’t sure he was ready to make that leap yet.  
Dean wakes up the demon. They go back and forth a few times before Jamie started to read the exorcism rite. But the Demon has learned a few things since last time. The house vibrates. The chimney roars to live with fire. The ceiling cracks and the demon trap is open. The demon throws Bobby at the wall and then breaks loose throwing Dean at another wall. Dean finds out that the demon is Meg. Someone who is bent on revenge. He knows all about wanting revenge.

Dean and Meg fight. Harry rushes into the house he cast an Incendio in his hand and slams it down on Sam’s wrist burning the Binding lock away. The demon is sucked out of Sam. “What happened?” Sam asked. Dean punches Sam because he is tired and not wanting any of Sam’s mouth right now. Harry doesn’t want to deal with the Winchester antics right now so he begrudgingly heals them both.

Harry had Sam’s arm healed quickly. Dean was also healed. Harry thought that the quicker he can heal them and get them on their way, the better. Samantha finished making burgers. Dean and Sam were invited to stay. Dean went for the pie following two burgers and a large helping of fries.  
“This is amazing Bobby. Where did you order this, so I can pick up another?” Dean asked. Bobby looked at Samantha and then back at Dean. “Your daughter made it.” Bobby said before he got up and put his dishes away. “Don’t touch those baby girl, let Jamie get them. And thank you for dinner.” He kissed her forehead. He excused himself from the room.  
Jamie kept his eyes on his dad. “Do you want us to go?” He asked. Harry nodded. Samantha put her plate away and kept the pie down. She had a feeling someone would finish it. Jamie kissed the top of his dad’s head before he went off to find Bobby.  
“Thanks for coming to the rescue.” Dean said. Harry nodded.

“I really don’t feel like I owe either of you an explanation after what happened, but my children were happy for once in their lives and maybe someday they will get there again. I need something stronger for this.” Harry got up, disappeared for a moment. He found Bobby’s hidden whiskey. He poured a glass.  
“Did Sam fill you in on who I was in the wizarding world?” Harry asked. Dean nodded. He really didn’t believe any of it. “I lost my parents first, I was only a year old. Then I lost my godfather, several of my closest friends. Remus Lupin, the werewolf who was solitary. Though his wife was also murdered by his side. George’s brother, I know the kids have said his name, he still sends them presents. I believe you became acquainted with a pygmy puff that sells in his stores.” Harry said looking at Dean.  
“My mentor Albus Dumbledore. And someone who despite his best efforts to make everyone hate him in the end was loved because of his sacrifices.” Harry hadn’t thought about the war in a long time though he his haunted by it nightly.  
“It was after that I killed the man who I had been raised to kill. Chloe said she felts my strings pull. She knew that I was at the edge. She begged Lacy to do something. Lacy is the one who breathes life anew.” Harry laughed. He took another sip.  
“Just so we are straight your talking about the fate sisters now?” Sam asked. Harry nodded. “Top marks.” He wiped his eyes not realizing that tears had fallen.  
“Lacy put two newborns in the very place I died that night in the forest right outside my school. It was almost poetic. I was looking for a place to end it all. I was tired, so very fucking tired.”  
Dean and Sam shared a look. “What never died and been brought back?” Harry laughed bitterly. “I’ve had it happen twice now. Once with Tom Riddle and the other time, well your dad saved me but that’s really another story altogether.” Dean took the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass.

“I found them, they were wrapped in the softest fabric. To this day I’ve never felt anything softer.” Harry commented. “I couldn’t take them to the hospital right away. Chloe helped for a while. She told me about you two. I didn’t understand why it couldn’t have just been one but Lacy doesn’t work that way.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“The daily prophet caught wind that I had two children somehow now. I found out later that it was my ex-girlfriend who told them. She was hurt because I left her.” Harry was pouring more whiskey. “Truth was she did me a favor. George helped us travel here. I had a place to stay for a while, but I knew that one day I would have to explain this to two very grown men, so I needed to show something for myself. That’s when I found your father. I found Bobby first. It took about six months for them to trust me. Bobby started mentoring me first and then John took over because I was a quick learner and wanted to work quickly.

“I met you both once, you were 14, Sam and Dean you were 18. John had us stopped outside of Ann Arbor. We were tracking a wraith. He was an evil bastard. Killed seven children. I wouldn’t stop until I had him. Your dad found out that I had the twins then. I lost it when we found one of the dead children.” Harry shivered. It still affects him years later. “I told him, he knew that something was different about me. He told me a better hunter would have killed me right there. I thank whatever gods existed that he wasn’t not a better hunter but a better man. I told John about the children. Who they belonged to. He already knew. He had a DNA test done to prove it, but he never showed me the results. He just found me one day when I was tired and run down on a job, he hugged me and told me to protect his grandkids and then he said to punch him in the face for saying that because he was younger than 40. He also told me that was the last time I would ever see him.” Harry felt more tears sliding down his cheek. Harry lied about that moment but the truth would probably set them on edge about their father's relationship with Harry. 

“After that I started having dreams about Yellow eyes. He would send me messages. His demons would come after me but never hurt me. Mostly threaten or be vulgar.” Harry scoffed. The whiskey was setting low in his tummy now. “I tried to bring the kids to meet you boys on four different occasions. The first time I completely lost my head and babbled. I obliviated. Before you ask, it alters your memory so that you can’t remember a certain time or place. The second time, I told you who I was, and you accused me of being a stalker that was, and I quote, “trying to find a good piece of ass.” Dean had the nerve to look affronted.  
“The third time you raised a gun to my head.” Harry was looking at Sam. It had been a weird situation. It was right after Jessica died and Harry thought maybe he could help in some way since he knew what loss felt like. But Sam attacked him instead. Harry knew the tears were falling harder now.  
“The fourth time you raised a gun to Samantha’s.” Harry said to Dean. Dean stood up from the table and paced around. “You can’t place the blame on me.” Dean said. Harry laughed. It was a cruel bitter sound. “I don’t blame anyone Dean. You only know the way you were raised. She used magic. That’s why I was so hesitant.”  
“You can’t really blame us for any of this.” Dean was on the defensive now. Sam looked at his brother like he grew a second head. “Do you hear yourself?” Sam asked him. “He isn’t blaming anyone. He is telling us why we didn’t know sooner.”  
“What about the story? The Fate sisters. The made up one.” Sam asked. He had been curious about that since Bobby said it.  
“Harry doesn’t know about that.” Bobby had been listening to the whole thing. He was red from drinking and his eyes were wet, but he wanted to tell this side of John’s story.  
“What?” Sam and Harry said together.  
“John told you that he wouldn’t see you again to protect you. Hell, he wanted to be around you and his grandkids. He grew fond of you. That’s why when he heard a story being told about the Fate sisters having given a special person two of Fates children, he began to weave his own tale. It was full of lies and things, but you know anything to make them look the other way when you come a callin.”  
“Why are people telling stories about this?” Harry wanted to know. He didn’t know anything about it. “Hunters talk Harry. It would be a big prize to claim two of Fates children.”  
Harry huffed. “They aren’t Fates children. They are mine.” Harry said slurring the last words.  
“Now that I’ve said my piece, I’m calling it a night. Good night.” Harry started off towards the stairs but stumbled. Dean and Sam tried to help him, but Jamie was quicker. “You guys should leave now.” Jamie said. “He is better off without you. We are better off.” Jamie helped Harry into bed and put a hangover relief potion on the nightstand. Sam was waiting for Jamie when he left the room.  
“I want to talk Jamie.” Sam said.  
“I don’t have anything to say to you.”  
“I know.” Sam pulled Jamie in for a hug. Jamie stood as still as a statue. But then relaxed. When Sam pulled away Jamie looked him in the eyes, “I trusted you.” Jamie walked towards his bedroom.  
Dean and Sam were both lying on the floor in the living room. “We really fucked up.” Dean said.  
“Yea, I can’t believe dad knew.” Sam added.  
“Maybe we can patch things up tomorrow.” Dean thought out loud. “I don’t know Dean. I don’t know if this is one of those things that can be patched up.” Sam said. Dean hummed. They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next day was a disaster. Dean woke to find that Sam and Harry were mid argument. “Listen, I care about you Sam. But there is no me and you. I’m trying to patch up whatever I can for my kids.” Harry was trying to tidy up the kitchen.  
“Our kids.” Sam said. Harry stopped him.  
“You don’t get to claim them. I told you what you were but that doesn’t make you what you think you are. Titles aren’t freely given.” Dean saw Bobby standing outside the kitchen with a white notebook. He was working as best he could even with all the drama swirling around him.

“Then why tell us?” Sam asked. Harry stopped what he was doing. Dean stood there with Bobby who was pretending not to listen. “Because if something happens to me, if yellow eyes gets his way, my kids have someone else to go to.” Harry began to cry. The weight of all his stresses. Sam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“I know I’m not your favorite person but let me help.” Harry turned in Sam’s arms and lost himself. Dean had to leave. He grabbed his keys and took off but found Samantha waiting in the car for him. “I didn’t peg you for a runner but man you are good at it.”

“God, you can be so blunt sometimes.” He said but started Baby. “Wanna go for pie?” He asked. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he couldn’t do it unless there was something sweet and tasty in front of him.  
“Alright.” She nodded. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a ball cap. She was wearing a black top this time and jeans. Samantha wasn’t one for dressing up. They pulled up a small diner that Dean liked to eat at whenever he was in town. They both ordered the Blueberry pie.  
Sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner, Dean watched his daughter for a moment unable to form words. “I’m sorry.” He finally said. Samantha teared up for a moment but nodded.  
“Dad was always scared to talk to you guys. I pushed him hard because I wanted to know you. I don’t understand why to be honest. I felt like maybe if I knew you then I would understand why we must live the way we do. That the sacrifices dad made were worth it, but I don’t think so. Dad turned down every advance of a woman and man, he never found love. I always wondered why. He was waiting for you guys. He thought maybe we would eventually be a happy family one day.” Samantha snorted.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be so wise?”  
“I’ve spent years watching people Dean. I think I get it from you.” Samantha finished her pie. She asked the waitress for another glass of milk.  
“I can apologize all day long Samantha, but I don’t think it will ever repair the damage I’ve done. I pointed a gun at you. I wish I could remember.” Dean said. “Next time maybe tell your dad not to mess with my head.”  
“If he hadn’t I would be dead.” Samantha said. “If you want to know what happened I can give you the memories back.”  
“How?” Dean sat back against the booth. He didn’t like this magic talk and he didn’t want to trust it, but he was staring at his daughter and he knew in his heart that was true. She wouldn’t hurt him even if he deserved it.  
Samantha held out her hand. Dean let his hand rest in hers and a second later he was flood with memories that he felt happened at one time though they were fresh in him mind. Dean’s eyes watered while he watched Samantha. She offered him a sad smile. He hurt her bad. The things he said to Harry. If only he could take it all back.  
“How do I know you didn’t alter them?” He asked. Samantha shrugged.  
“You’ll never know. But I have no reason to. I don’t hate you even though I want to. Everything in me screams to push you away because you hurt me, and you hurt my dad and my brother but you’re my other dad and I can’t so if that makes me weak, then I’m weak.” Samantha stood up and headed outside. She waited for Dean to pay the bill and he joined her.

Once outside Dean stood in front of her. “I didn’t ask for this but that doesn’t mean that I’m not ok with you being my daughter. I don’t care how you got here. I know that you are mine and Harry’s and I’m proud of that.” Dean fought to keep his voice strong though he almost lost it. He doesn’t lose it often. Watching Samantha’s eyes light up was worth it. She hugged him tightly. “I have to warn you though Samantha, I’m a big fuck up. I’ll probably make you hate me more than a few times.” She nodded. She kept her arms around Dean and he kissed her forehead.  
“Come on. Let’s go make sure that your dad hasn’t killed Sam.” Samantha smiled, and they took off back to Bobby’s.

\-----

Back at Bobby’s, Sam held Harry while he cried. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sam whispered against Harry’s cheek. Harry accepted a kiss and stood up. Jamie was standing in the doorway. Harry went to freshen up.  
“Don’t apologize.” Jamie held up his hand. “I’m not expecting a miracle, but I think that on behalf of my dad and everything that’s happened we should try to be friends.” Jamie said holding his hand out. Sam took it and pulled the boy in for a hug. Jamie relaxed. Harry and Jamie were very similar. Sam smiled and gave Jamie a squeeze before releasing him. Maybe things weren’t as broken as they seemed. Maybe they could be fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Harry dealt with the twins in London and then when he came to the USA. It's also what happens between him and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Winchester men are irresistible.

The Beginning (Flashback) 

 

Harry held the two small infants in his arms and began to mumble a tune to them. He didn’t know why, he thought perhaps he might have heard it years ago maybe. Both of the babies quieted immediately. They stared up at him with their blue eyes as if was the most important thing in the world never knowing what took place hours earlier. Harry began to cry. He wanted to hold onto that feeling.

“Harry, little love, we need to get you all home.” Chloe appeared suddenly into the forest. She didn’t look like she belonged there and it always made Harry smile to see her. “Why? Harry asked.   
“Lacy said that you were coming here to end it.” Chloe took the girl into her arms. Harry was reluctant to let her go.   
“Meddling fate sisters. She decided that I could use some children? Who are their mother?” Harry asked. He wiped his eyes. Chloe made a face and Harry knew the answer.   
“You can’t be serious.” He huffed out. “Who is the other father then?” Harry asked. They heard voices calling out. Harry didn’t have a chance to answer. Chloe aparatted them to Grimmauld place. She has magic of her own, far stronger than Harry could imagine.  
“Not just one other father. Lacy has a sense of humor. I’m sorry Harry!” Chloe bit her lip. Harry’s eyes widened.  
“You realize I have twins by two different men?!?!” Harry raised his voice. The boy started to get cranky.   
“Does the half blood be needing anything?” Kreature asked making an untimely appearance. Harry shook his head.   
“Looks like young master needs eating.” Kreature remarked. Harry was shocked by Kreature's attitude. “I think you’re right!” Chloe bounced in place. Harry forgot how happy she can be. A person who controls the strings of so many lives has a sunny disposition is enlightening. Harry should have a better outlook. Chloe’s bouncing woke up the baby girl and Kreature said he would bring a bottle back for the mistress too. Once the twins were eating Kreature disappeared to gather items like clothing and cribs. 

“What should I name them Chloe?” Harry asked. Chloe was sitting next to him quietly while he fed the two. He managed to get one in each crook of his elbow and the settled there suckling a bottle. “Samantha for the girl.” Chloe said right away. Harry thought about it for a moment and decided it was a good fit. “And how about James for the boy, after your father?” Chloe smiled. Harry nodded. He was nearly asleep too. 

Kreature has the cribs made up in Harry’s room. Chloe helped carry the twins to their beds. Harry stumbled and fell into bed. He was awoken when George came into the bedroom. “What in the bloody hell mate?” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Both of the twins woke up and started crying. Mrs. Black was yelling about how the blood traitor was stinking up the house and Kreature was trying to comfort the babies back to sleep. Harry sat up grumpily.

“I just lost me brother. And you leave like you don’t give a rats arse.” George crumbles into bed with Harry. “I do care.” Harry says.   
“You showed it.”   
“I fucking gave my life out there George.” Harry screeched. He was tired of everyone making it about them. George stared at Harry for a minute. The twins woke up again crying. This time Kreature handed Samantha to Harry to feed. Harry took a bottle and comforted her. It took George a moment before he realized what was happening. At the same time Chloe appeared in Harry’s bedroom. 

“Oops.” She said and was ready to disappear again before Harry demanded she stay. “You don’t get to leave when things get awkward.” Harry yelled at her. She flipped her ponytail and stuck her tongue out at him.   
“Ginny is never going to be ok with this mate.” George said. He was now holding James.   
“Maybe I can convince her.” Harry started but George shook his head.   
“I think maybe this is actually for the best anyways.” George smiled down at James. The little babe smiled at the redhead and Harry thought perhaps he was right. 

\---

Harry joined the Aurors. Six months of schooling for it was needed. Kreature was perfect for watching the twins. Harry felt like a giant weight was lifted until he came home from work to find Kreature had bound Ginny in a body binding spell and trapped her in the pantry. 

“Ginny!” Harry pulled her out immediately. She was disheveled and upset.   
“What the hell Harry?” She asked.   
“I’ve been working.” He said. Between working auxiliary and school he doesn’t have time for a social life. He doesn’t include the part where he has twins.   
“I’m talking about the two children that I saw Kreature with earlier.” Harry almost thought about denying it. But Ginny isn’t stupid.   
“They are mine.” He said. She laughed.   
“You never cheated on me. You didn’t even get it up with me.” She hit him below the belt. She ran through the house until she found them sleeping in their cribs in Harry’s bedroom. Kreature had finished with changing them.   
“It’s true.” She whispered. She began to cry. Harry hated to see her like that. It wasn’t true at all. In fact he was still a virgin. She took the floo home. He called George. 

“I’ll do some damage control. Don’t worry, it won’t be bad.” George said. Only it was bad. Ron sent him a howler. Hermione refused to talk to him. Molly and Arthur wouldn’t look at him. George was his only ally. Harry continued. He went to work and school. Thankfully Ron put in a transfer so Harry didn’t have to. Things were almost back to normal. 

“Harry Potter and the boy who reproduces.” Was the title of the Daily Profit. Harry saw it while he was on his way to work that morning and he decided to scramble back home. There was already a large gathering of reporters outside of Grimmauld place. George was waiting inside. “I already had Kreature pack bags. Everything is ready.” George said.   
“I don’t want to move.”   
“I know mate.”   
“Ginny did it.”   
“I know.” George was holding the twins. They were almost eight months now. “Your uncle Fred would have enjoyed having you two to play with.” He said. He kissed both of them on the cheeks.   
“I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Harry said. George nodded. He pulled Harry into a hug. “There is a portkey in the alley. It’s a broken hair brush. Just follow the plans that we made and you’ll be ok. Chloe promised me you’ll be ok.” George said. “I can’t lose you either.” Harry smiled. He hugged George again. He had a feeling this would be the last time he would ever see him. 

Kreature had the bags. “Come now Master Harry.”   
“Oh your coming?” Harry huffed out a laugh.  
“Someone has to watch the pair.”   
“Thank you Kreature.” Harry says. They leave out the back door thankful that no one is wiser and Harry finds the broken hairbrush. A minute later they transported to some alley outside a lively bar. Harry looked around only to find a very young blonde girl throwing trash bags into dumpster.

“You ok?” She asked when she saw him. Harry really didn’t know what to say. No he wasn’t ok. He was in a wholly different place with twins and a house elf who on a good day hated his guts. George stuffed a wad of money in his bag when they hugged but he knows that won’t get him far. He was far from ok. 

“Not really.” Harry said. The blonde girl smiled.  
“Not from around here huh?” She said.   
“What gave me away?” Harry laughed. He had to be calm. He didn’t want to lose his shit on this girl. But a woman came out. “Jo? Jo? What’s taken so long?”   
“Momma, this guy looks like he might cry.” Jo said loudly. Harry’s eyes widened. Jo looked at him and back at her mom. She told Jo to go back inside.

“Everything alright?” Harry shook his head no because if he speaks he will cry. Everyone abandoned him. He died for them and they threw him away like he was nothing, like he hadn’t just spent the last seven years with them. The tears fell then. 

“I don’t know you but I can tell when someone needs a good ole fashioned hug. Is that ok?” The woman approached him slowly. Harry nodded trying to wipe his eyes but it was no use. The woman enveloped him into her arms. She very much reminded him of Molly. “I don’t know your story or your past, but I do know people are worth more than that. That’s not what defines us. You hear me?” She makes Harry look at her. “Yes ma’am.”   
“None of that. I’m Ellen. That blondie was Jo, my daughter.”  
“I’m Harry.” He smiled. She smiled at him.  
“What brings you to my lovely alley Harry?”   
“Looking for a job.” Harry doesn’t know what makes him say it. He knows nothing about American beer. She looks him over. “You ain’t old enough to sling beer but I might have use for you. Come in tomorrow at 8. Jeans and a shirt. Nothing fancy.” Harry immediately hugs the woman again. She laughs and pats his back.   
“See you tomorrow Harry. Don’t worry about whatever is bothering you. Tomorrow is a new day.” Harry nodded. 

Kreature was waiting patiently with the twins in carriers a few yards away in the dark. Harry was happy to have a job already lined up. He found a hotel a mile down the road. “I know this place isn’t the best but I will try to find us better soon.” Harry spoke softly to the twins when he gave them a nightly feeding. He overheard arguing next door and warded the door as to make sure no one would try to barge their way in.

The next evening found Harry outside the Roadhouse debating on if he really wanted to do this or not. “You’re not talking yourself out of it are you?” Jo asked. She was outside with a broom. “Maybe?”  
“That a question?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Harry snorted at the kid. He liked her. “Come on. Mom has jobs for you to do.” Jo said. Harry followed her inside. The atmosphere was different than Harry expected. Music wasn’t loud but there was a permanent fog in the bar. It was a little crowded for a Thursday night. 

“Harry! Nice of you to join us. I was telling these wonderful gentlemen about you and that they are to go easy on you.” Ellen said. “If they don’t please tell me. I will find new bar patrons.” Harry couldn’t help but blush. He had a feeling she used the word gentlemen in the loosest of terms.

“I am deeply offended Ellen. As if we would ever hurt this poor boy’s feelings. Do you know how to play darts? The man in the ball cap asked. The other man sitting at the bar with the five o’clock shadow took a sip of his drink and grinned at the man his dimples would make anyone glance twice. Harry thought the best answer was to nod. “See, he is as good as gold here.” The man patted his shoulder and sat down. “Hush Bobby Singer.” Ellen took Harry and led him to the basement. 

“I need you to take these cases and put them into the fridge upstairs. It’s a lot of work. The truck came today with the shipment, normally my husband Bill does it but he is away at his other job.” Harry already had a case in his arms.   
“Don’t let those two fools upstairs get to you either. Bobby Singer and John Winchester are have been pains in my asses for years, don’t let them be the same to you.” Harry almost dropped the case of beer he was holding. “Careful there. Hate to dock your first paycheck.” Harry mumbled and went back to work. Now he knows why he is here. Chloe was hard at work.

\----

The weeks past and Harry worked hard to fit in. Ellen and Jo took a liken to him and even when Bill was there he would talk to him and take the kid under his wing. It was October when Harry finally got to work the bar. One of Ellen’s bartenders Norma was sick with the flu but really she found out she was pregnant. She told Harry all of this during her lunch break at the Martha’s Diner in town so it didn’t surprise him when she didn’t show up but it wasn’t his place to say. 

John and Bobby waved at Harry when they came in. He had their bottles of Bud open and on the bar waiting before they made it to their seats. “Darts or pool tonight?” Harry asked Bobby. “I’m feeling feisty today Harry.” Bobby drank half of his beer in one go. Harry and John both eyed him warily.   
“Does that mean darts?” Harry asked. He already had another beer opened and was handing it over when Bobby nodded. “Dear god help us all.” John prayed. Harry laughed. Bobby is a dead shot, a great pool player but with a few beers he is not the best dart player. Harry has learned to steer clear of Bobby when the man wants to challenge him at darts because the fight with get physical even if the man loses. Bobby makes his way over to the darts and finds a group of people playing. “You ever hear tale of the Singer Flinger?” John rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “You want to go over there?” John asked Harry.   
“I can’t be the Bobby wrangler tonight. I’m afraid that Ellen has me on bar duty.” John smiled at the man. “Wow, moving up in the world. That’s big time.” Harry laughed.   
“I believe that Mrs. Harvelle told me that I didn’t have to put up with harassment.” John snorted. John took his beer and went to see what trouble Bobby was causing. 

The night picked up. Harry was serving drinks and trying to keep up conversation with the locals. Many of them were his friends now. He noticed that a couple of guys were standing near the jukebox. He hadn’t seen them before. Ellen was busy with Jo who was dealing with drama. He thought he overheard something about a boyfriend. Bill is at work on his other job. Bobby and John are throwing darts. Harry hasn’t had a chance to look at their scores. 

“Can I help you guys?” Harry asked the group of three. He noticed their eyes looked different. Normally in the wizarding world this wouldn’t have been such a big deal but he knew this place was different. There was sigils on the doors. He found salt on the windowsills and there was a book on demonology left on the bar when he came in early one day. 

The one smiled at Harry. He grabbed his arm. “You are at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He smiled a wicked smile. Harry felt a shiver. He yelled for John but everything slowed down. No one had time to react. Harry saw a beer bottle on the nearby table and smashed it. He stabbed it into the man’s neck right before he had a chance to attack him. He was wielding a long bladed knife. One of them went for Avery, one of the newer patrons of the bar. He managed to tear into Avery’s throat. The poor guy had no time to react. Blood went all over his brother Aaron. The third man laughed a hideous laugh and said “No hunter is safe from Azazeal.” John reached up to pull the trigger but Bill stopped him. When he did the demon vacated the body. There was no missing that. Harry looked at the man that attacked him. “Oh god.” Harry collapsed to his knees but John grabbed him and carried him to the bathroom. He was oddly curious about when did Bill show up. He knows he wasn’t there earlier.  
“You don’t get to feel bad about that. You are alive because of what you did. That guy was possessed by a demon and he was going to kill you. There is no fault.” John tried to be convincing. He had paper towels wet and was trying to help Harry cleanup but Harry was soaked in another man’s blood. 

“I’m a killer.” Harry said.   
“Now listen to me dammit, you are not. It’s unfortunate but it was you or him.” John took off his white t-shirt and wet it and put back on his flannel. Harry wiped his face. “I’m not a good person John. That shouldn’t have been an easy decision.” Harry looked at John sadly. John didn’t stop wiping Harry’s face. “I know who you are kid.” John said. Harry’s eyes widened. John was a man of few words and when he spoke he usually said everything he needed to in as few words as he could. 

Things changed for Harry after that. Some ways for the better and some ways for the worse. Ellen kept a watchful eye on him at all times. She made sure to keep a gun behind the bar. There was always one there but now Harry knew where it was. John claimed to know who Harry was so Harry spent days waiting for them to corner him but they never did. Instead Bobby approached him one day in November, it was raining and night fell quickly around the Roadhouse. 

“I got something I want to show you.” Bobby takes Harry outside. The rain is freezing. John is standing outside next to a shed of some sort. He has seen it many times but has never approached it. Bobby opens the door and immediately Harry is assaulted with a smell familiar but not. He coughs then covers his mouth. 

“He is fighting us but we need him to talk. What would you do?” Bobby asked looking at Harry. The thing is struggling. It is a man that much Harry can see. But he has elongated teeth. Harry steps back immediately bumping into John. “It’s OK Harry.” John walked over to the man and pushed a metal stake against the neck. Bobby shook his head. “Use the wood.” He argued.

Harry stands there for a moment before the man looks at him as if he makes a connection. “I meant no harm. Please. I’ll tell you anything. Just don’t harm Lisa.” John nodded.   
“You show your scar and immediately they talk.” Bobby said as if it was magic. Harry laughed at the irony. Little did they know that the scar made him the master of death. If that title really existed. He didn’t care to find out. He didn’t have the wand anymore. He still had the stone and the cloak but that was his past.

It was later that night when John asked Harry if he wanted to become a hunter. Bobby more or less asked but John was right there. If it weren’t for John, Harry would have said no. But now Harry was headed on a path that would lead him directly to Sam and Dean Winchester. 

\--------------------------------------

The night that Harry sees John for the last time. It was Ann Arbor. They were tracking the wraith. Harry was shivering. He found the first dead boy. John unearthed the second and third. Bobby was also on the hunt. Harry was holding the boy carefully in his arms. The rain was pouring. They finished the wraith off hours ago but now they wanted to find the bodies for the parents to give them closure. 

Harry was shaking. The boy was Jamie’s age. It didn’t help that John was there and someone who he has spent the last few years leaning on. He felt guilty for keeping this secret deep inside. John was this bright star in his life. He wanted to tell him. He stared at John for a moment when he came over and took the kid from him. 

“Harry? You OK?” John asked. Harry shook his head no. Harry never says no. John put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to Bobby. Him and the boys can take care of it. We can go talk.” Harry nodded. Despite Sam and Dean being there, he only laid eyes on them once and maybe said hi when John introduced them. 

Harry sat in the Impala waiting for John. He had no idea what to say or how to say it. He felt sick to his stomach. He was soaking wet. Ann Arbor in spring was not a pleasant time of year he decided.

John sat in the car and started it up. “Where to?” He asked.   
“I don’t care.”   
“Gimme a better answer than that or we are going to find the greasiest diner I can find.” John shot Harry a crooked grin like he didn’t just find several dead children. Harry shook his head. Comfort like that was hard to come by. “Fine with me.” Harry said. John nodded. He turned up the AC/DC and they shot down the road without looking back. 

Harry closed his eyes for a while. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen but John disappeared and brought the food out to the car. “If you get this on the seats, there is a glock in the glove compartment. I will be forced to use it on you.” Harry flipped him off. John pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. “I shall cherish it forever.” He said. 

Harry didn’t realize how famished he was. Then he remembered that it was yesterday when he ate last. The greasy burger and fries was filling him nicely. John also got him a piece of apple pie. It was nothing like treacle tart but it was a close second. He slurped it all down with a coke. 

“What is it that you want to talk about?” John asked after things were cleaned up. Harry looked at the man. “You said once that you knew about me. What did that mean?” 

Harry looked at John. “I meant that I could see that you were a hard working, honest, caring, loyal man.” John didn’t take his eyes away from Harry. Blue eyes bore into green and Harry wanted to look away. 

“I’m special.”  
John snorted. “Well duh. I don’t swing that way but if I did I could have said that.” Harry blushed.   
“Thanks. I think but I meant that I’m special like this.” Harry conjured fire in his hand. A very small incendio began to roll around in his hand. But John simply nodded.   
“You’re not the first wizard we have come across. But you are the first one I’ve ever trusted.” John said.   
“How did you know?” Harry asked.   
“Your scar, word gets around Harry.” Harry closed his eyes. John patted his hand.   
“What else did you want to talk about?”   
“I have twins.”   
John didn’t look surprised either. “Is there anything about me that you know that would save me the heart attack?”  
“Let me say this, I wanted to kill you. But Bobby talked me out of it. He said that getting a DNA test was better. It made more sense. I was reluctant at first. But then I got to know you and I agreed. I knew about the twins. I knew about them being yours and my sons.” John reached over pulling out the DNA test papers. Harry never looked at them.

“You never once asked to see Sam and Dean. I couldn’t tell if it was some game you were playing or what but then I realized that you were doing what any man would be doing in a situation with children and two baby daddies. You would work your ass off. Since you don’t need the money from what my connections told me, you would work your ass off by being in the family business. Am I right?” John asked with a slow grin. Harry nodded. 

“Most people can’t hide things from me Harry. That includes you.” Harry nodded. John dropped Harry off at the hotel. He invited John in but the older man decided against it. 

The next morning Harry had the kids all loaded up. He was waiting on John and Bobby to come by. It was only John. He climbed out of his Impala and walked over to Harry’s truck which could use some repairs. It was a Ford. The color was red but there was rust and blue shone through where it needed a new paint job.

Harry felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. John was going to meet his grandkids. They are four years old now. Samantha was holding onto a doll with blonde hair and Jamie was had a book about dinosaurs. 

“This is my little Sam.” Harry brought her up. John grinned at the girl as he bent down in front of her. “You are beautiful. My, my.” John moved the curls away from her face. He was blown away for a moment. “She looks like….” Harry nodded. “I didn’t expect them to resemble the boys so much. She also looks like my Mary.” Harry swallowed heavily. 

“You are nice. Are you taking daddy out?” Samantha asked. John laughed.   
“No sweetheart.”   
“Why not? You’re mind says he pretty too.” Samantha said. John blushed as did Harry. “Alright Samantha get back into the car. Come here Jamie.” Harry pulled the boy out and he wrapped his legs around his daddy. 

“This is James. I call him Jamie.” John smiled.   
“He is a spitting image of Sammy.” Jamie was shy and kept close to his dad’s chest.   
“You can be shy. I’m sure I’ll get to see you when you’re older.” Harry looked up at John curious about what that meant.

John ran his hands through his hair. “I’m going on a hunt alone Harry.”   
“What?”   
“You heard me. I have to do this alone. You’ll be ok. You’ve been trained enough.” Harry put Jamie in the truck then.   
“But…. I don’t want to do it alone.”   
“You have too.”   
“John please.” Harry reached for the older man. 

“Harry, don’t make this any harder than it already is. The fact is there are things on my mind. Things that make this partnership very difficult if it were to continue and you have my son’s children. They wouldn’t even have a chance to be fathers. I couldn’t take that away from them. Frankly I’m not even sure how I feel but I know that I haven’t stopped thinking about you and that’s not fair to them.” Then it hit Harry what he meant. He leaned heavily against the truck. 

John was having feelings about him. Harry wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. This wonderful man right in front of him was turning away from him because of things that were completely out of his control and now their friendship was over because of it also. Harry felt tears sliding down his face. John invaded his space. 

“You are a wonderful father. I can see that they are very well taken care of. That elf thing does a good job.” John brushed a tear away.   
“I don’t want to know how you know about house elves.” John grinned.   
“Don’t think of this as the end, think of it as the beginning.” John added. He was close enough to Harry now that their chest were touching. His arm somehow drifted around Harry. They have been in this position before but usually it was John saving Harry from something. 

Harry didn’t speak anymore instead he pushed up on his tippy toes and his lips met John’s. They both stood leaning against the truck for a moment, John gripping him like a lifeline never wanting to let go. Harry holding on for dear life wishing he could get off the roller coaster. But it is a never ending adventure. John’s words followed him as he left the parking lot and John that day. Think of it as the beginning? Why is it always the beginning? “I want a happy ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is during season 2 right after their dad died.


End file.
